We Belong Together
by Sailor Rising
Summary: What if the King and Queen of Auradon decided to seize the young children of the Isle of the Lost and bring them to their own land, and raise them in their own homes? Can the damage their parents have already inflicted be erased, or will their lineage forever haunt them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Uma, Harry, and Gil will not be included in this story since I just care mainly for the core four.**

 **This is rated T for violence, language, and conduct.**

 **Basically, I just finished my summer college semester and I needed to de-stress - which means writing!**

 _ **What if the King and Queen of Auradon decided to seize the young children of the Isle of the Lost and bring them to their own land, and raise them in their own homes? Can the damage their parents have already inflicted be erased, or will their lineage forever haunt them?**_

* * *

Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Cruella, and Jafar were sitting in the loft of Maleficent's abode. They often fought, and none truly cared for the other - but they were rulers. Rulers of the Isle, if not by technicality, then by force. They hoped that their children would one day grow strong enough to not only take the Isle, but Auradon as well. That they would free their parents and allow them to rule.

For now, however, they were stuck with infants and toddlers.

Jafar's son, Jay, was the oldest. He tended to be the protector of the younger three, for which he often received a good beating from his father. He was born in the fall, his mother dying from hemorrhage not long after his birth. The boy was a good size, but without a scale, he was an estimated nine pounds. His thick, black hair was his most notable feature, next to his size. According to his father, he was " _a rather bland child, considering who his father is_ ".

Mal arrived next, along with the first snowfall of the winter season. Her father was unknown, even to Maleficent. She had tufts of purple hair, and her eyes glowed green not long after her initial birth. Her mother was pleased; this time she knew immediately that the child had taken after her - her body reacting to her fairy blood. It wouldn't take months, unlike the last child. She was beautiful by all known standards. Her skin was deathly pale, her hair dark, and her eyes bright.

Evie arrived within the same week as Maleficent's daughter. Her dark blue hair, with a twinge of black in the strands, and her beautiful brown eyes. She could certainly become the second fairest of them all, next to her mother of course. The Evil Queen was completely in love with her beautiful daughter, though she, at times, became greatly annoyed with her volume and immaturity.

Carlos was nearly two years behind. The other three parents were surprised the child lasted until birth, let alone after. Cruella was a mad woman who often threw herself, and other objects, when she had an episode - which was why she had lost three other pregnancies. The boy seemed to be tough, just like his father, Dr. Facilier.

And so they all lay, entertaining themselves on the floor of the loft. Carlos, being no older than two months, was laying unclothed next to Mal, who was using a white rock to color on the wood floors. His babbles made nobody more happy than Evie, who was playing with her makeup brushes before crawling over to the boy and tickling his belly while Maleficent and Cruella glared at her in disgust.

Jay, well he was taking a nap; at least, before Maleficent rudely interrupted by snatching Mal up by her long, thick purple locks, causing the toddler to scream in surprise and agony.

"Do something useful!" Her mother yelled. "And stop pouting, or I'll give you something to pout about!"

As soon as she was free, Mal ran out of the room and found a place to hide while Jay, who was still half asleep, followed.

Evie sat with Carlos, frightened and trying to make herself and the boy invisible.

Then, suddenly, there was screaming, adult and child alike, from outside the open window. Auradon officials were picking up and taking every child under the age of ten, and putting them in buses. Force was being used, causing the weaker villains to scramble, and children to become frantically afraid.

Maleficent sprang into action, running and searching for Mal. Her child was only two, she wasn't going to be able to take over Auradon just yet, and she wasn't going to sit around and allow them to turn her into anything other than what she was born to be - a villain.

The girl was nowhere in sight, however, for she was in her hiding spot - away from her mother.

Officials broke into Maleficent's home, and despite them visibly jumping and cowering from the initial shock of seeing the evil fairy, they grabbed up Evie and Carlos before searching the home for other children.

Grimhilde, the Evil Queen, was sobbing at her daughters disappearance. Her face was wrinkled, red, and her makeup had smeared. She looked like anybody other than Grimhilde.

Suddenly there was a high-pitched scream, make it two, and a deeper scream followed. Jay had jumped out of his hiding spot in a feeble attempt to protect Mal. With his being two, he was easily overpowered.

* * *

The four children were now on the bus, where many other Isle children sat. There was Ursula's daughter, Hook's son, and Gaston's three boys. The once loud bus had now grown silent, and all the children had a solemn look on their faces. Where were they being taken?

It wasn't until the shock faded that Evie noticed Carlos' disappearance.

"Carlos?!" She said, loudly, as she rose from her seat. An official made her sit, but pointed to the baby who was two seats ahead, being held by another guard.

"I want him." She pouted.

* * *

The children arrived in Auradon, watching in amazement as the magic lit up the golden bridge. Slowly they stopped, and one by one were the removed from where they sat.

Jay, Evie, and Mal all kept a firm grip on each others small hands, showing that they weren't going anywhere without the other. A doctor stood by, ready to assess and treat any children that came her way. Mal went first.

"Hi there, cutie. I'm going to make sure you're not sick, okay?" She said in a gentle voice. Mal flinched at her touch, and the doctor frowned. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

Aside from some bruises and a slight cold, Mal was fairly healthy. Slightly low in weight. Then it was time for her vaccinations. At the sight of the needle, Mal had no reaction. She didn't really know what it was.

The doctor prepped her skin with an alcohol wipe before sticking a needle in her arm. Mal's eyes welled with tears, and she whimpered when the next came. When it came to the third shot? The purple-haired girl was sobbing, and Jay, who stood not far by, was attempting to come to her aid as he, too, cried. She received a lollipop, and went over to Evie, who she clung to.

Jay refused to look weak. He needed to be strong for Mal and Evie, and he didn't want the youngest of the three to be scared. Maybe if she seen he didn't cry, then she would forget that Mal did, and she wouldn't be scared to get poked. He had lice, so they had to cut his hair, but he was a great weight, if not a little on the heavier side. The doctor gave him a lollipop, which he gladly took. Food was food - but oh my god, it was so yummy!

Evie was next, and she was the sweetest towards the doctor. She smiled, she laughed, and she only cried a little bit when she, too, got poked. She was underweight, and the small child refused the lollipop.

* * *

The children all went to the palace of King Adam and Queen Belle, where they would stay until they could be placed into a home.

After going over the health exams, however, the King and Queen were beyond horrified at seeing how many bruises and fractured bones were reported. Many of the children had attitudes, as well.

They were attempting to decide which child they would like to adopt, because they absolutely wanted Ben to grow with a brother or sister.

They would go meet the children tomorrow, and see who would fit in with their family the best. Queen Belle was sure that all of the children would have homes soon, and many people had requested meetings already. Yes, some people were unhappy with the decision to bring the villain children to Auradon, but they could not be abandoned. The ones older than ten would be sent to school in increments, because they were far more unpredictable, and hopefully, be introduced to Auradon's society successfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**The last chapter didn't format correctly.**

 **Here is the second chapter! I'm on a roll, so I wanted to add this today.**

* * *

"The four are inseparable. We have been attempting to get them to sleep in their own beds, but they refuse." The nanny said, "It took everything for them to allow me to put Carlos in his crib." Which, in order to convince the children, she had she move the crib from where it originally sat so that they may be closer.

Queen Belle was extremely saddened by their dependence on each other. Yes, it was normal for children to be inseparable when they're young, but not to this extent. It seemed clear that they were all each other had – they had been through so much, already, and it was crystal clear.

She sat with many of the children, attempting to get them to speak, but none really responded to her advances. She sat with Jay, who was sitting protectively between Evie and Mal.

"What's your name?" She asked, a bright smile upon her face.

He eyed her closely, his eyes deep, but innocent. "Jay."

"That's such a lovely name! Who are these two ladies?"

The boy, who now had short hair, would not respond any longer, so Evie took the lead. "I'm Evie!" She said, enthusiastically, because even at two she knew her worth and that anybody would be excited to meet her.

Belle was shocked, but she laughed and said how lovely it was to meet her.

Meanwhile, Mal sat with her face blank. Her eyes seemed empty, like her soul was so dark and empty that there was no emotion within.

"And you are?"

Her green eyes looked directly at the Queen, and she sighed loudly, but didn't answer. "She's Mal!" A light voice said. It was Evie. The blue-haired princess wiggled out of Jay's hold and went over to the crib, where Carlos was napping. "Carlos!" She yelled, and the boy jumped awake. "He's Carlos."

Belle walked over to the boy and rubbed his belly. He was wearing a blue sleeper while holding a red pacifier with a Dalmatian printed on it in his mouth. She knew immediately whose son he was. His hair was blonde, but at the roots it had a dark brown coloring. Cruella. His cheeks were chubby and red, his eyes were a beautiful brown that showed every bit of emotion he felt. He was her son. She knew then that she was going to bring him home and make him Ben's younger brother.

She brought Adam in, and Mal ran under the bed as soon as he entered the room. Evie and Jay joined her.

* * *

Carlos went home that day. Evie, Jay, and Mal were heartbroken, fearing that they'd never see him again. They all sobbed at his departure, and begged them not to take him, despite their promises to allow them to see him whenever they wanted. No one ever keeps their promises.

A few days passed, and Cinderella and her husband arrived to look at the children. Chad was a wild child, and he definitely could use a sibling to run around with.

When they entered the nursery, Evie and Mal were sound asleep while Jay was running around wildly. They didn't know if they could handle another boy who was just as wild as their own, it seemed rather crazy to add to their already insane household. They talked to him anyway, deciding it was rather awful to rule him out based on his current hyperactivity.

Jay was quiet, and didn't really want to talk to the people who sat in front of him. That is, until they mentioned that they had a lot of land to run around in and play sports when he got older. Jay loved running around!

"Evie and Mal?" He asked solemnly. Jay couldn't leave them, he was their family, as they were his. "Carlos!" He yelled. The boy wouldn't know where to find him if he left! Oh no, that was it, he was not going!

"We promise you'll see them if you come with us." Charming said with a charming smile on his face. "We can pull a few strings, you see."

The nanny explained that Jay was going to go to his new home, and that they couldn't go with him.

Mal had the hardest time with this. She sobbed and grabbed, pulled, scratched, and did everything she could to get to Jay. The boy was sobbing now, too. Evie held her pillow as she cried, trying not to scream and kick, despite how much she wanted to.

"Come back!" Mal cried as the door shut and Jay was removed from her view. She ran around and pulled down whatever she could, broke whatever was available, and hit the nannies who tried to stop her. "Jay!" She screamed.

Eventually, Mal passed out from sheer exhaustion, and was placed with Evie, who was nearing sleep herself.

* * *

Happy and his wife, Molly, came in the next day. They had no luck in having children of their own, and had just received word that it was becoming more unlikely that they ever could. So, they decided to take a sad situation, and turn it into a happy situation. Seeing as there wasn't a single person in Auradon who didn't know of the King and Queen's choice to bring the children over, Happy brought up the idea to his wife, who gladly agreed to consider the idea.

Immediately, Molly was drawn to Evie because of her beauty and smile. They sat her down, and she had quite the personality. She was sassy, happy for the most part, and beyond caring. They spoke about Happy's family, the dwarves, and their children. They spoke of a boy named Doug, a girl named Hannah, and Lily.

Evie surprised them when she blatantly said, "I like you!"

They decided they would make the preparations, sign the paperwork, and come back to pick Evie up in the morning.

The girls held on to each other tightly that night, solemnly swearing that they would always be together, and they would always be sisters.

Mal didn't sleep that night, and Evie left before noon, so she was alone. She felt a fire within her, an anger that she couldn't rid of. These people took away her family, and she missed them terribly. They made her alone, and no one would ever want her.

Jay was probably happy, and so was Evie. She wondered if Carlos had his smelly diaper changed recently.

She didn't remember the last time she had slept alone. It was very cold that night.

* * *

The next morning, a large lady with dark brown hair that was held back in a bun walked in, a man following not far behind.

She looked similar to Cruella when she was having Carlos, so maybe she was having a baby. Immediately, the lady and her husband turned their attention towards her. Suddenly, Mal felt naked.

"Well, look at how cute you are!" She said enthusiastically, causing Mal to cover her ears. "My name is Amelia, and this is my husband, Louis." When Mal still looked at her with a confused expression, she explained further. "Perhaps you know me as the Fairy Godmother?"

Suddenly, the once skeptical eyes widened in disbelief. She was a fairy, just like her!

"What is your name?" She asked softly.

Green eyes looked straight into hers, pale cheeks turning pink. "Mal."

* * *

 **Soooooo….. Next chapter is going to be the children settling into their new homes. I'll be honest that later on it's probably going to be mostly in Mal's perspective, because this story was originally inspired by a thought I had that Fairy Godmother would be the best person to raise Mal had they actually taken the children off of the Isle.**


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos was the sweetest baby boy she had encountered. Ben was lovely himself, but Carlos was perfectly content to just be cuddled and showered with kisses, whereas Ben was always independent.

The first night was difficult. Carlos was extremely fussy, and it was likely due to the fact that his entire environment had changed, and his friends where no longer with him. It took Belle hours of rocking, reading, and singing to put him to bed. Adam had given up long before, deciding that he needed to get at least some of his paperwork completed before giving into his own sleep.

By the next morning, when Adam realized Belle was still not in bed, he walked to Ben's room first, where he found the boy peacefully laying in his bed, wrapped in blankets.

He headed to the office next, and still, there was no sign of his Beauty.

Belle had slept on the nursery floor that night. Her hand was stuck between the bars of Carlos' crib, and the boy was wriggling around on his back, eyes wide open. It was a beautiful sight, despite how disheveled the Queen looked.

Adam walked over to the crib, and quietly lifted the boy out. He cooed words of "good morning" and "how did you sleep" in the quietest of whispers. Then, he noticed the boy's sopping wet diaper, and took him over to the changing table, where he changed both his diaper and his outfit.

Carlos was still so fresh from the womb, and he hadn't had even three months in the world, so Adam decided that it was acceptable to put the boy into another sleeper. He'd have many years of proper dressings ahead of him.

With one last button, he picked the boy back up, eyed Belle for a moment, and walked out of the room, going to check on Ben once again. The boy was, as expected, just beginning to wake from his slumber. Adam balanced Carlos in one arm, and lifted Ben with his other as he placed him on his hip. Both boys had to be starved.

Ben was still adjusting to the new addition, and he wasn't quite fond of sharing his mommy and daddy, but even so, he tickled Carlos' arm once he woke enough.

Breakfast was delicious. The older boy had eggs, bacon, and the most amazing blueberry muffin he had ever tasted. The younger of the two, however, was stuck with the nasty-smelling formula in his bottle. Ben attempted to give him some of his eggs, asking his father if there wasn't enough for Carlos, but Adam explained that his brother couldn't eat that just yet. Ben, of course, didn't understand why.

Belle eventually woke and went down to the kitchen, where her boys were all sitting together, chatting and laughing. Carlos was falling back into his dream world slowly, and she loved the sight of his eyes fluttering closed.

Ben caught sight of his mother and yelled "Mommy!" before attempting to get out of his high chair to hug her. Afraid that he'd fall, Belle rushed over and picked him up, smothering him in kisses.

"Good morning, baby!" Belle said. "How did you sleep?" She messed with his hair, which was standing on all ends.

"Good!" He nodded.

Belle walked over to her other son, rubbing his head softly before leaning down to give him a gentle kiss on his forehead. As she went to stand up straight once again, her husband pouted. Belle smirked before giving him, too, a good morning kiss.

* * *

Jay was quickly gravitating towards Cinderella. Throughout his first and second night, he would only let her put him to bed. Chad was beyond unhappy with this fact, because he, too, wanted his mother to put him to sleep like she used to.

She had to come up with a compromise, and quickly.

On Jay's first night, she spent as much time with him as she could, building their relationship and growing their bond. Her and Charming sat with him and Chad, reading, playing, and coloring. The boys seemed to get along.

Then came the second night. Jay was feeling more comfortable, and therefore, he was much more hyper. He kept asking for Evie and Mal, throwing a tantrum when his new parents told him that they couldn't go see them right now.

Eventually the toddler broke into tears. He missed his friends more than anything. If he could, he'd go back to his father and live on the Isle just to be with them. His screams were agonized, and his eyes showed a pain so deep, one that Cinderella could relate to. She felt it when her mother died, and even worse when her father went. She picked the boy up, took him to her and Charming's room, and laid in bed with him, singing him lullabies.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes," she began. "When your fast asleep," the boy looked up at her with his pained expression, listening intently. "In dreams, you will lose your heartache, whatever you wish for you keep."

It was a song that comforted her when she stayed with Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, and Drizella, and so she hoped it could have a similar effect on the toddler deep in her embrace.

The boy tightened his grip on his mother, willing her to never leave his side as he calmed into a sleep.

Once she was sure he wouldn't wake, she carried him into his room before laying him in his bed. His eyes opened briefly, but he just as soon was back into his sleep. Cinderella tucked the boy in, covered him in blankets, and smoothed his hair. He looked so serene.

She turned on his light, which mimicked the lights of the North, just in case he woke.

* * *

Charming was rocking the boy as he read the fairy tale of Thumbelina. When his son asked where his mother was, he explained that she needed to help Jay, because he was having a very hard time right now. Of course, the two-year-old didn't understand in the least, and he whined.

Eventually, Cinderella entered the room. Chad had just begun to drift when he noticed his mother.

"Mommy!" He said as he fought his father's arms. Cinderella picked the boy up and hugged him tightly before laying him in bed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here with you. Jay was sad." She explained. Chad nodded slightly, before allowing his mommy to cover him in his heavy blankets. "Goodnight, baby."

* * *

Later that night, Cinderella and Charming were laying in their bed as she explained the situation with Jay. Her husband was feeling depressed, and he wanted to plan a meeting with Mal and Evie soon, Carlos, too. They just had to find out who took them in, if anyone, and when they could contact the families.

Evie had a bedroom fit for a princess. Happy and his wife made sure of that. It was pink, and her bed was a sleigh with a canopy hanging over it. There were toys everywhere, a trunk full of dress-up outfits, and a vanity that sat in the corner – with fake makeup of course, she wasn't allowed to wear real make-up anymore.

Happy and his brothers worked all night to complete it by morning for the precious girl.

Her reaction was priceless. She gasped and ran to her bed, attempting to climb the tall frame to inspect it further.

When Molly picked her up to place her on the mattress, Evie began to jump up and down. The two adults laughed, but explained that she could break the bed if she did that, and then it would be squeaky.

Evie quickly nodded, and jumped into a sitting position. It was then she noticed the vanity, and she climbed down and walked over.

"Make-up?" She asked, confused when none was applying to her face.

"There is no real make-up, you're so beautiful without it!" Happy explained, and Evie giggled in response.

She walked over to her parents and gave them a big hug. Her stomach growled almost on cue, and Molly and her husband laughed. "Hungry?" Molly asked. Evie nodded sheepishly, almost as if she was ashamed.

"What would you like?" Happy asked, but Evie just shrugged. "I know!" He said, lifting his pointer in exclamation, "I'll make us some waffles!"

Evie didn't know what they were, but she was definitely excited to try them; at least, until she seen what they looked like. They looked weird, and they were brown. She didn't like brown food.

Her mother cut a small piece and place it on a fork, encouraging Evie to try it. Big, brown eyes looked up at her with hesitance, and she promised it was yummy. The small girl decided to trust the lady and took a bite.

Oh, my goodness! It was so yummy! Evie's mouth watered in anticipation of the next taste. The sticky blue stuff was sour, but sweet. It was really, really good.

She wondered what Mal, Jay, and Carlos were doing right now, and it made her sad to know that Mal was by herself.

* * *

The next day, Evie was taken to a large house, where she was introduced to her extended family. She met Dopey first, and his son, Doug. Evie liked Dopey. He was really nice, quiet, and he was very goofy!

After that, she met Doc, who gave her a hug and a book, which he made her promise to read when she was older. Lily was his daughter, and her and Evie were already becoming great friends. They played tea-party together for a little while.

Grumpy was next. Evie was afraid of him. He sat alone and he seemed a little mean. She had watched him when she was playing with Lily.

The dwarf looked down at the small child, made a "harrumph!" noise, and touched her shoulder gently. It was his way of accepting her, and for some reason, Evie was sure of that.

Sleepy was asleep on the couch, so she didn't officially meet him, but she thought it was odd that he could even sleep with all of this noise!

Sneezy was spraying some strange spray in his nose, and he had a weird voice. Evie thought that the spray he was spraying was keeping him alive, like maybe he was allergic to her, or he had been poisoned, because he just kept sneezing! It was a little bothersome to the young girl.

Bashful was funny looking. His face was red, and he just kept saying "Oh, gosh!" He was her favorite so far. Every time she spoke he just kept saying the phrase over and over again. "What a purty li'l lady you are!"

Yeah, Evie liked him.

* * *

Mal was quiet and reserved. Her first night she barely said a word.

She was carried by Louis into her new home, which was a humble place with a beautiful blue, white, and pink layout. She looked around curiously, and was set on the floor upon entering the mudroom.

"What do you think?" Amelia asked, receiving only a nod in return. "Do you want to go see your room?" Again, she received a nod.

Mal had a lilac colored room with white trim, and a white wood bed which was rounded at the top. Her bedspread was white with pink flowers, and she wouldn't admit how much she liked it, but she did. She liked it a lot.

There were toys everywhere, and a desk in the corner that was loaded with crayons, paper, and pencils.

Amelia left Mal alone for a moment so that she may prepare some food for the girl and herself. She began preparing rice, salmon, and a light soup. Oh, how did Amelia hope Mal would like it.

Eventually, she noticed a flash of purple in her peripheral vision. Quietly, she instructed Louis to watch the food, and followed the girl.

She noticed the girl go into the nursery, and followed her in, allowing her presence to be known.

Seeing as she was extremely pregnant, Amelia couldn't bend down to Mal's level, but there was a rocking chair nearby, so she took it upon herself to lead the child over there. "What's going on in your little head?"

"Baby?" Mal asked quietly – Amelia nodded. "Yes, she's in my belly right now – that's why it's so big."

Mal looked sad, which concerned Amelia. "Is she magic?" The older fairy looked confused, "Well, I'm not sure yet."

"Bad things if she's not." Amelia's eyes widened.

"No, if she's not, then that is okay. We'll love her anyway."

It was Mal's turn to become confused. "No hurt?" She asked. Fairy Godmother gasped, and explained that she would never hurt her or the baby. Oh, boy. What happened on that Isle? She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

* * *

Mal greatly enjoyed the dinner that her mother had made. It was obvious in the savage way she shoved the food in her face. Amelia and Louis couldn't help but giggle at her enjoyment. It seemed that Mal was slowly becoming comfortable with the two after their day together. Amelia hoped it would continue.

After dinner, it was time for Mal to have a bath. The young girl shivered as she was undressed, and looked at the water with dread on her features. Amelia lifted the girl and set her in the water, where the girl flinched.

"Is it too warm?"

Mal shook her head. "Not cold." She said in her light voice. Amelia instructed the girl to sit and to hang her head back so that she may wash her hair. Mal loved her bath that night. There were crayons, and she was allowed to draw on the walls with them. There were bubbles, and it smelled really nice.

The two-year-old was completely worn out after her bath, and her head began to hang, slowly.

Amelia and Louis laid Mal in her bed, and explained all the lovely things they were going to do the next day. They also explained that when the baby comes, Mal was going to be a big sister, which excited her.

"Evie?" She asked, adding the two boys not long after.

Her parents promised she'd see them before the week was over, they'd make sure of it. Mal smiled, and Amelia kissed her on the forehead before turning on her nightlight. Louis turned off the overhead light, and before they knew it, Mal's breathing had become deeper, and her eyes had closed.

Now it was time for them to head to bed, too.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! From now on I think it'll be mostly Mal's perspective, but I'll keep adding the others in every so often. Of course they're still a HUGE part of the story, though!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was now Saturday, and Mal had officially been in her new home for six days. She still walked gently around the new adults in her life, just to make sure she did nothing wrong. Part of her wished to test their limits, to see what they would do had she been bad, but she was too afraid. Maybe she'd get her nerve up one day.

This morning, however, she was in the bathtub, her father was rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, and she was preparing to go see her best friends! Evie was going to be there, and so was Jay! Carlos was coming, too! Mal was ecstatic at the opportunity to see and interact with her friends. Plus, these new adults kept their promises, which was very nice!

Mal didn't refer to her parents as anything at the moment. Not Amelia, not Louis, and not mommy or daddy. She just pretended like they always knew who she was speaking to.

Amelia told the girl earlier that they were going to go to play at a park, where she would meet her friends' parents and siblings. She also explained that she'd be around Jay and Carlos a lot, because they were really close with their families.

Purple hair was now being dried with her towel, and she darted off to her bedroom butt-naked. Her mother was finishing her own breakfast, since she was moving slower and slower each day, and was all of a sudden faced with Mal's butt as she ran down the hall to her room. She couldn't help but to choke on her tea in a fit of laughter.

"A little excited, baby?" She asked, to which Mal squealed in response.

Louis came running down the hallway with a towel, before slipping on a bit of water that had fallen off of the small child. Again, Fairy Godmother couldn't help but to fall into a laughing fit. It seemed the baby inside of her belly was enjoying the chaos as well, because she started kicking away at her mother.

Amelia stood and walked to Louis, who was recovering from the shock of his fall, before continuing on to Mal's room. "How about we get some clothes on, okay?"

"Nope!" Mal giggled before stepping closer to her mother to allow her to dress her.

Amelia began to pull out a dress, and immediately was shut down by Mal, who insisted that she did not wear a dress. She couldn't play on everything if she wore a dress. Amelia sighed, but immediately came up with a compromise.

"If you wear your tights with it, those are like pants, so you could play on everything." Mal eyed the lady like she was crazy, and so Amelia hung the dress back up in a moment of defeat.

* * *

After being strapped into the car seat, and loading the car with blankets, Mal's bag, and food for everyone, it was time to head to the park. The little girl could hardly stay still, and she would be moving more if she could just get the annoying buckle off of her chest.

"Leave it on, baby." Her mother said. "It keeps you safe."

They departed from the suburban area in which they lived, and eventually everything began to change into trees.

Tree after tree after tree. Mal hadn't really ever seen anything like it. They pulled into a gravel parking lot, and she saw Evie walking around on the green grass. "Evie!" She shrieked.

Louis quickly got Mal out of the car, just so her wailing wouldn't be contained within the small vehicle, and she wriggled her way out of his arms before running ahead to the blue-haired girl.

"Mal!" Evie jumped with joy. They collided, with what looked to be a very painful force, and grabbed each other in a hug so tight, nothing could separate them. Happy and Molly weren't far away, and smiled at the sight before introducing themselves to Mal.

"Mommy and Daddy!" Evie said to her friend. "Do you have some?" Mal nodded and pointed to the very large lady and the man helping her carrying everything they had brought.

"Baby?" Evie asked, and again Mal nodded. "I'm a big sister!"

Carlos arrived next, along with Ben, Belle, and Adam. He was being carried by his mother in a small car seat, and Ben was with his father. Evie noticed Carlos first, and for the first time since their arrival, she let go of her hold on Mal, who looked slightly offended before she noticed just why her grip had lessened.

"Carlos!" The two shrieked. Evie attempted to pick him up, but Belle instructed that she couldn't unless she was sitting. This confused Evie, because she always picked him up before.

Mal giggled and smiled, touching the boy to make sure he was real. She really had missed him.

Jay wasn't far behind, and he flew into the girls with such force that they all fell to the ground. All of the adults were expecting a shriek-filled moment from one of the children, if not all, being hurt, but it never came. Instead, there was laughter that showed pure joy.

* * *

The children played, they ate, and now they were all fast asleep on one of the blankets provided by Amelia.

It was time for the adults to have a conversation about what it has been like so far, and what the plan was going forward. Everyone agreed that it was in the best interest of all of the children to keep them in close contact.

Amelia explained her fear about what Maleficent may have done with children who didn't possess magic, based on Mal's inquisition.

Belle noted bruises that still haven't healed on Carlos.

Molly and Happy told a tale of Evie refusing dinner one night because of her fear of becoming overweight and ugly.

Ella and Charming explained Jay's second night, and how difficult it was for the boy to be without the other three, and how she was unsure how they were going to separate them again.

Surprisingly enough, the children went with ease. Mostly. There was some crying, but nothing violent. They trusted that they'd see each other again.

* * *

Amelia, Louis, and Mal arrived home that night at around seven o'clock in the evening. Mal was eating a snack made of apples and carrots, and Amelia was sitting on the couch when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen.

Mal looked at her mother curiously and worriedly, and then she shifted her focus to her father, who looked pale in the face.

"Oh no, I think my water just broke." Amelia stated. Mal looked confused.

"What does that mean?"

"The baby is coming!"

So, once again, they loaded Mal up into the car, but this time with more bags. Mal had an overnight bag, along with her usual bag, and there was her mother's hospital bag, and the new baby's bag. The backseat felt very cramped.

"So, you're sure you cannot watch her for a few days?" Amelia asked, desperately before hanging up the phone to dial it again. This time, she called Happy and Molly, who gladly agreed to take Mal for a few days.

They dropped the girl off, and said their goodbyes along with kisses.

"I'll be alright, honey." Her mother explained. "Your baby sister is going to be here soon."

Mal nodded excitedly, and kissed her mother goodbye once again.

"I love you, mommy."

* * *

 **Yeeeah, I wanted to keep it going, but I also wanted to end it on that note. Shortest chapter yet, but I'll try and make up for that in the next chapter!**

 **If you have any ideas, wants, or suggestions on what our families should do, feel free to send them my way. I'm always open to requests, it's just getting them to fit in at the appropriate time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mal walked into Happy, Molly, and Evie's home at just about eight o'clock in the evening. It was nearing bedtime, but Mal was far too worried about her mother to even consider going to sleep.

Evie came running down the hallway dressed in a nightgown, and Mal could tell she had just gotten out of her bath, because her hair was wet still. "Mal! You're back!" She yelled as she hugged the small girl, who had yet to be changed into her pajamas.

"My mommy is having a baby." She said, though her voice was less excited than Evie's.

Molly scooped Mal up into her arms and carried her to Evie's bedroom, carrying her bags on her shoulder. The young fairy was surprised by the overall brightness of the room. The pinkness of the walls, the pink canopy over Evie's bed. She was happy though, because she knew Evie must love it.

"Ready to get into your night clothes?" Molly asked, receiving a small nod in response. The woman picked out a set of pajama pants, which were purple satin with white polka dots, and a white top to match. The top had ruffles on the sleeves, and it had a purple rose embroidered in the middle.

Evie was picking out some dolls to play with before bed, but her father gently explained that it was already nearing her bedtime, and she had to get ready for sleep. Though she pouted, she grabbed his hand and went towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. Mal followed suit.

* * *

Amelia was admitted to the hospital immediately following her arrival. She thought of Mal, and how she would react to having the new baby arrive so soon after her own. So far it seemed as though she was excited, and accepting, but Amelia still worried.

Louis was settling in, helping Amelia get comfortable in bed before he decided to give Happy a call to check on Mal.

"How is she doing?" He asked as he sat on the recliner next to Amelia's bed.

Happy explained that she was doing well, and that Molly was reading to her and Evie so that they might fall asleep soon. He also explained that she seemed a bit uncomfortable and nervous at first, but she's slowly adjusting, and that he thought Evie was helping immensely with that.

"I'm glad to hear that." Louis said, nodding to Amelia, who was watching with a concerned look on her face. "It's alright, if I say goodnight now it'll just completely wake her up."

The two men said goodbye and hung up the phone. Amelia asked for details on how Mal was doing, and Louis happily obliged in telling her that she was doing wonderfully well.

"She called me mommy." Amelia said, her eyes welling with tears. "Did you hear her?"

Louis smiled, "Of course I did."

Just then, a doctor walked into the room to check on Amelia and the baby. So far, the Fairy Godmother was four centimeters dilated, which meant she had six more to go before she could deliver the child. It also meant that she was now in active labor, and could get an epidural if she so chooses, which she did.

It was going to be a long night, she might as well attempt to enjoy the process.

They attached her to a monitor which was going to predict her contractions, and she received a button to release just a bit of pain meds when she needed. The baby was hooked up to a heart monitor, and seemed to be doing exceptionally well.

Belle called by ten, when she officially heard the news that Amelia had gone into labor. She congratulated her and wished her well, but also warned of the difficulties of a newborn and a toddler. She explained that she would be there in the morning to visit.

Amelia said her goodbyes and decided to try and get some rest while she could.

* * *

Mal snuggled Evie closely and tightly. It had been so long since they were able to lay together and feel each other's warmth. She wanted to imprint the feeling into her mind so that she may never forget it.

Molly was reading the tale of The Little Mermaid to the two girls, who despite their attempts, were drifting into their dreams. Evie took her hand and pulled her forehead up, forcing her eyes to remain open.

"You two will see each other when you wake up." Molly explained. "You'll have breakfast and be able to play." She smiled. "You want to be rested for that, don't you?"

Each of the two toddlers nodded and listened as she continued her tale.

Mal, surprisingly, was the first one to give in to her need, though Evie wasn't far behind. Molly carefully lifted herself off of the bed, hoping not to jostle them around too much, and made sure they were efficiently covered with blankets. She smiled as she turned on Evie's star light, and turned off the dimmed ceiling light.

She returned to the living room, where her husband was sitting on his computer, probably working on new mine routes.

"Any word?" She asked, to which she received a shake of the head.

"They did call to check on Mal, but she was already in bed, and so they didn't want to disturb her." He explained.

Molly nodded and laid on the couch, her long hair falling in her face. "I really need to get my hair cut."

Happy laughed loudly at first, but quieted himself quickly when he saw the glare his wife gave him. "If you wake up those girls..." she warned. He apologized and asked why she decided this now, of all times.

"One, it is extremely annoying." She said, slapping her hair out of her face for what felt like the trillionth time, "Two, children pull long hair. Especially newborns."

* * *

It was now nearing three in the morning, and Amelia was in a fair amount of pain. She whimpered quietly as her husband dabbed her sweaty forehead once again, and pushed her clinging hair back off of her face.

She had to use the bathroom, but she wasn't allowed. It was pure torture. She was beginning to feel the intense need to push, and Louis alerted the nurses via the call button.

"She feels like she needs to push!" He said, almost yelling from the panic he felt.

The nurses went to retrieve the doctor, who came back and check her dilation once again.

"Okay, we're at ten centimeters. We're good to start pushing!" The doctor explained enthusiastically.

They put Amelia's legs on the stirrups to aid in her delivery, and Louis ran to her side to hold her hand. He looked over at the doctor, who was now wearing a sanitary garb and gloves that went to his elbows.

"When I say, I want you to push for ten seconds, and then stop when we get to ten. Okay?"

Amelia nodded in agreement.

He gave the command she pushed, she pushed with all of her might and her head began to feel light when the doctor reached ten. Amelia didn't have much of a break however, because the doctor once again told her to begin pushing.

After an hour of pushing, a little girl was born – she had a loud shriek, and a nice coloring. She was perfect.

They laid the newborn into Amelia's arms and the skin-to-skin contact felt like nothing she had ever felt before. The girl was beautiful. Her hair was a messy brown, and she had her mother's nose.

Louis decided he would like to cut the umbilical cord, and so he did. After this, the nurses picked up the small child and laid her in a bed, where she was washed, banded, and given a diaper and hat. Her vitals were taken, and her weight was given.

Seven pounds, fifteen ounces. That's how small their little girl was.

* * *

Eventually the screaming ceased, and the girl was handed back to her mother, who whispered words of love and joy. She told the baby of her big sister, Mal, and how she would love her. That she was kind, gentle, and just as beautiful as she.

It was Louis' turn to hold the baby, and immediately the tears began. How had he and Amelia created such a perfect being in such a short amount of time. He leaned down and gave his wife a kiss.

* * *

The next morning, Mal woke to the good news of her baby sister arriving safely. She asked if they could go see her, but they explained it was too early, and that they had to wait just a little while longer.

Evie and Mal ate their breakfast as they shared a seat. Not because there weren't enough seats, mind you, but because they didn't want to be any further apart than they had to be.

Both girls had a messy mop of curls, that, unfortunately, needed to be brushed out. Evie handled it well, seeing as it was an often occurrence even before her arrival in Auradon. Mal on the other hand, whined more than anyone probably had in the history of having their hair brushed.

After Mal escaped the evil hair brush, she ran into Evie's room to play with her. They played house, and each had babies of their own.

* * *

It was finally time for Mal to meet her sister. Happy and Molly had been given the okay to bring her up to the hospital to say hello. So, very quickly did they load up the two girls into their car to head over to the general hospital.

When they arrived, they realized that neither Mal nor Evie had ever ridden in an elevator, so this could be either adorable, or extremely disastrous.

The four waited outside for the lift to arrive, and once it did, they all stepped inside. The doors closed and Happy pushed the number four for the maternity wing.

Mal was gripping tightly onto Molly, and Evie was giggling and the weightless feeling of the elevator. The echoing giggles were more than Happy could handle, and he, too, broke out into laughter.

There was a ding that signaled their arrival on the correct floor, and Mal was the first one out. They directed her where to go and she walked into her parents' room. There was a baby in her mom's arms, and it seemed to be biting her boob!

"That's not nice." She said.

Everyone looked confused and worried at Mal's statement.

"She's biting!"

Then everyone was laughing, which made Mal grow even more irritated, and Evie stood by her side, looking just as mad.

"No, no, baby." Her mother said, "She's eating."

Mal's eyes grew wide. "That's how she eats?" She yelled loudly before being scooped up by Louis and being placed on the bed beside her mother.

"This is Jane." Her father explained. Mal's eyes lit up with joy, she had been waiting to meet her for what felt like forever. She poked the baby in the cheek, and the once drifting child's eyes popped wide open.

"Be gentle." Her mother guided, "She's like Carlos, very small and fragile."

The young fairy nodded in response.

"Hi fairy." She said quietly. Her mother pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her repeatedly as Mal giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

Family – it was something that was important, and perhaps the most important thing in life.

It was what was directly inside of the small hospital room.

A mother held two of her children, and a father sat beside them. There were coos, giggles, and smiles that seemed like they would never end.

Happy and Molly directed Evie out of the room to allow the family before them some privacy.

The girl protested, of course; she really wanted to see the baby! Her fit quickly faded when she noticed that Belle, Adam, Ben, and most importantly, Carlos were walking down the hallway!

Her father explained to the approaching family that they were allowing them some privacy, but that they'd be able to see the baby soon; and so, they all sat in a waiting room filled with toys that Evie could care less about. She had Carlos.

* * *

"What do you think, Mal?" Amelia asked her oldest daughter, who nodded with a smile that stretched from ear to ear before giving her mother a sloppy, wet kiss.

"I like her!"

Louis was sitting at the foot of the bed, enjoying the scene that was playing out before him. He loved his girls more than anything. Mal seemed to be fitting in well, and that's all he could ask for. She was still afraid of him in a way, and he could tell that she wasn't giving them her full personality. He hoped it would change soon, especially with the new baby.

Suddenly, the purple-haired fairy had a grim look on her face. "I wish I came from your belly." She said in her already small voice. He wasn't expecting the tears that poured from her eyes before she buried her face in her mother's neck.

Louis went to pick up Jane to allow Amelia and Mal some time to themselves.

"You're my baby." Amelia said, now crying herself. "You didn't come from my belly, but you're the best gift I've been given." She looked over at Jane. "You and your sister are my world."

Mal's cries became louder, and you could hear the snot escaping her nostrils.

"Forever?" Mal asked, a sheepish tone to her voice.

Louis and Amelia, in sync, replied with "Forever." In the most serious, promising tone that they could.

The little girl began to calm, and the Fairy Godmother asked if she'd like to see Evie. Mal nodded fiercely. She needed her best friend right now.

Louis took Mal out with him, and it was obvious still that she had been crying. Happy and Molly looked concerned, and Belle and Adam looked saddened. Her eyes were swollen, her cheeks a bright red, and her hiccups had yet to subside.

"She wanted to see Evie." Louis explained.

Belle asked if she could go see the new addition, to which he agreed and everyone went to meet the baby. Louis stayed behind with the girls and Carlos.

As soon as everyone except her father had left, Mal ran to Evie and pulled her into a tight hug.

It was heartbreaking. These children were only two, and yet they were so far above their peers, and not in a way that you would see as a positive. They weren't geniuses – they had been put through so much that they had to mature and grow much quicker.

They curled up on a chair next to Carlos, humming a song that Louis did not know. It seemed to comfort all three of the children though, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

That night, Mal went back home with Evie, Happy, and Molly. Her mother wasn't able to go back home until tomorrow, and Mal was really beginning to miss her own bed.

Happy surprised the girls with a trip to McDonald's and ice cream, which they both devoured.

Amelia usually kept her family on a strict no-fast-food diet, and the dwarf was fully aware of that, but he supposed the day warranted a break for the girl. Mal was watching her cheeseburger curiously, not knowing whether she liked how it looked. Instead, she reached for a fry, and her eyes widened in delight. This successful attempt caused her to try her cheeseburger, and it was okay, but nowhere near as good as her fries.

Evie had chicken nuggets, and Mal stole one. The girl looked offended at first, but then she giggled as she saw Mal bite into it ravenously.

Happy and Molly allowed the girls to play on the equipment for another hour before they insisted they head home. There was whining, because they hadn't ran and hidden to this extent in a long time.

When they arrived at home, both girls had fallen asleep in their seats. This was slightly disappointing for the adults, because it wasn't even seven, and so they'd be 1awaking in no time without chance of falling back to sleep for the night.

* * *

The next morning Amelia went home. They went back to their house first to unpack their van and feed Jane, and then they'd go to pick up Mal.

Their daughter wasn't aware that they'd be back yet, so it was going to be the ultimate surprise, and they were excited to see her reaction.

Jane was fed, burped, and changed before they put the now slumbering baby into her seat and loaded her into the car. The drive wasn't long, but it seemed like it had doubled in distance since they had last made the trip. They truly missed their entirely family being together.

The Fairy Godmother and her husband did not expect what they saw when they entered the house of Happy and Molly.

Evie was running around wildly, Happy chasing her not far behind. She had a banana in her hand, which broke in half and was now smashed into the carpeting.

Molly was searching for Mal, who had disappeared and was nowhere to be found.

There was a sudden screech when Happy caught and lifted Evie into his arms, chastising her for acting the way she did. The young girl apologized deeply, and snuggled further into his embrace.

"Hi Mal's mommy!" Evie said upon noticing the less-in-size woman. "Mal!" She yelled. "Your mommy is here!"

And just as quickly as the words left Evie's mouth was there little patters of sockless feet on the tile of the kitchen. "Mommy!" Mal yelled.

Molly was as white as a ghost, fearing she had lost the child for good. "Where have you been?" She asked.

Suddenly, purple hair hung down as Mal bent her head in shame. "I drawed." She pointed to the white cabinets, which were open and had bright red markings on the once clear doors. Just then did the child run towards Evie's bedroom, climbing under the bed.

Amelia and Louis handed Jane off to Molly before going after their daughter. "Mal?" Louis called out.

"I'm sorry!" Mal cried, her voice full of fear.

Her mother explained that what she did was wrong, and she did need to apologize to Happy and Molly, but she was safe – that no one was going to hurt her.

Frankly, she was unsure how to punish the child. She couldn't tell her that she was going to be punished, because who knows what Maleficent taught her that meant.

There were more whimpers, and Amelia begged the girl to come out. When that failed, she signaled Louis to bring her out. There was a screech of fear, and then she was out. Tears stained her bright cheeks, and her mother instantly reached for her.

"It's okay, babe." The oldest fairy spoke in a soothing, quiet voice. "You're safe, I promise."

Once the girl had calmed from her panic attack, Amelia and Louis brought her out to apologize to Happy and Molly, who accepted. Evie also explained that she was trying to protect Mal, and that's why she was being bad – just in not so many words.

After vowing that Louis would be back tomorrow to repair the damage, the family drove back to their home.

* * *

Mal was very quiet that night. She didn't play with her bath toys, she didn't laugh during dinner, and she didn't add to her parent's conversation – even when prompted.

It was nearing bedtime, and Jane was beginning to whine from hunger. Amelia truly wanted to be the one to put Mal to sleep and give her goodnight kisses, but Jane needed her right now, too. Belle was right about it being difficult to divide your attention.

Louis took the cue and picked the girl up, joking about her "nightgown", which was actually just one of his shirts. Mal insisted on wearing it; no one was really sure why.

The father bent over, allowing the child to reach to her mother for hugs and kisses. After getting love from her mother, Mal adjusted back into the position on her fathers' hip, dipping her head into the crease of his neck.

They walked through the dining room and made a left, walking down the hallway that held the two bedrooms for their daughters. He made a right and entered Mal's lilac room, laying her on her tall bed and looking her in the eyes.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked gently, testing his boundaries with the girl.

She averted her eyes to the floor before she answered. "I was bad." Mal replied simply, as if it was the easiest answer in the world, but Louis was still confused.

The young girl sighed loudly with annoyance. "I came from a bad tummy." Her father's brow furrowed.

"Jane came from the best tummy." Tears began to roll again. "I'm bad because of my tummy."

Acting purely on instinct, Louis picked the girl up and hugged her tightly. He sat back on the bed, pulled the covers back, and laid with her. He explained that she was pure, and good, without a bad bone in her body. Jane was probably going to make a lot of mistakes, and most of them would be ones that Mal wouldn't. He tried to convey that the tummy doesn't make the person.

She whispered her goodnights to her daddy, and cuddled closer to her brand new stuffed goat that Evie surprised her with. She had named him Gary.

* * *

"She's asleep." Louis stated to his wife, who held a sleeping child in her own arms. She inquired about the incident, and he gave the details. He told her every bit of what was said, and how it was said, so that she may understand like he did.

Even at two years, Mal already thought she was a bad person, and that she'd always be less than everyone else.

Amelia walked with her husband, taking Jane to their room and placing her in her bassinet. The child shifted slightly, her tongue poking out through her puffy, pink lips.

They continued their conversation as they dressed for bed. There was one thing Amelia had to do before she allowed herself to give in to the sleep she so desperately craved – she had to see her child, touch her, feel her, and attempt to pass on the feeling of love that she felt.

She wondered what was actually racing through her young mind, what she was dreaming of, but she'd never know.

* * *

 **So, I'm actually falling asleep as I write this, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes and it's not that bad of a chapter. Just like Amelia, I, too, had something to do before giving into the sleep I crave! Also, Gary is a real thing. My boyfriend and I share a goat that we named Gary. He's this fat little thing that I sent him anonymously and it said "YOU GOAT MAIL!" ... I had to incorporate it.**

 **I felt a lot of feels during this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vomit alert: This chapter deals with a sick child, and I do get a bit graphic with the details. If you can't handle the realistic descriptions, then I suggest you skip this one!**

* * *

It had been three months since Mal arrived in her new home. She had been adjusting fairly well, despite a few small issues.

For the most part, she was very accepting and loving of her new sister, who was nearly three months old. One of her favorite activities of the night was feeding her sister a bottle before bed.

She did not like, however, when the baby took her parents from her. Mal was beginning to feel lonely and sad, especially at night when she had to lay in bed while she knew her parents were having fun with Jane. Yes, they tucked her in, and yes, they read her stories, but it wasn't the same. The house wasn't quiet.

One night, at around one in the morning, Mal woke up to a terrible feeling in her tummy. Before she could call out to her mother and father, however, she heaved up her dinner. She cried, screamed, and gagged.

Amelia heard her daughters cries and jumped out of her bed, fearing what was happening in the room not too far from her own. She ran across the wooden floors, turning and slapping her shoulders on the edge of the wall. When she opened the door to her eldest daughters' room, she noticed the smell before seeing the vomit that was all over her poor child.

Sad little eyes looked up towards her, and not caring about the nasty fluid any longer, she picked up her daughter and took her towards the bathroom. Mal was undressed, warm water was running. The poor girl had soiled herself during the sickly uprising, so her mother wiped up her rear-end before sitting her on the toilet seat and reaching towards the cabinet in search of the thermometer.

Amelia wiped her daughters mouth, clearing it of the acidic remains before reaching up towards the cabinet to retrieve the thermometer.

She stuck it into the young girls' mouth, right under her tongue, and waited for the beep that signaled its completion.

"103.9" it read. Amelia was shocked at the extremely high temperature. She had seemed completely fine earlier.

She left the girl where she sat so that she could retrieve her husband. He was still asleep, of course, and she had no idea how that had happened. When he woke, he was extremely concerned about the girl, and insisted that Amelia be the one to take her to the hospital. There had been enough breastmilk in the freezer to last Jane for a while, so that was not a concern.

Amelia bathed her daughter, ridding her of the stench and remains. Mal was still visibly upset, and she was paler than usual.

Once finished, she dressed the girl in more pajamas and headed towards the hospital.

* * *

They arrived at the emergency department, and Mal was beginning to look like she was going to be sick again. Her mother promised they were pulling in and she'd be out of the car soon.

Once they arrived, the valet gave them their ticket and sent them on their way. Mal ended up being sick on her mother's shoulder, and she was crying hysterically. Immediately, the nurses took Mal back to check her vitals. Her blood pressure and heart rate where extremely high, especially for her age.

Mal didn't like having her arm squeezed. It hurt.

They gave her a bracelet and took her into a room with cloth walls, her mother setting her on the bed. Her nurse, who was named Daisy, began getting the tools needed for an IV prepared. Mal seen the needle and crawled to her mother, screaming in despair.

She remembered the poke from three months ago. They did not feel good.

It was a horrible sight for Amelia. Despite the nurse's attempts, Mal wouldn't calm, so they had to hold the child still so that they may successfully insert her line. She screamed for her mother, who could do nothing to help. The child vomited again from exerting herself and becoming so upset, and Amelia was now in tears herself.

Once the line was finished, the Fairy Godmother sat closer to her child, who clung to her for dear life.

The doctor came in after a while, ordering some anti-nausea medication for the girl, and diagnosing her with severe dehydration. She would be admitted.

After receiving her medication through her IV, Mal fell into a deep sleep. Her once brightly pale face, was now dark and under her eyes were gray. Her mother just continued to rock her, hoping that the child would remain calm and continue to sleep.

* * *

Morning came, and Louis was able to find someone to keep an eye on Jane so that he could go up to the hospital. He wanted to see his daughter, but he also wanted to allow Amelia to go home and freshen up, since she, too, had been through so much the night before.

He wasn't prepared for the sight before him. His daughter was laying in her bed, content to hold on to her blankets and watch television. She looked so sad, and her hair was messy and dirty. When Mal noticed him, there was a slight change in her mood, but it quickly faded. Louis gave his wife and daughter hugs and kisses before telling Amelia to go home for a bit. The woman hesitated, not wanting to leave her daughters side, but she admitted defeat and left.

The man sat on the chair next to the bed, looking sadly at the purple-haired girl before him. Her breakfast hadn't been touched, and it sat on the table in front of her. She held her arms out, flexing her fingers towards him in an attempt to signal him to hold her.

Truthfully, Louis had never seen the girl look and act so small. He picked her up and sat her on his lap as a nurse walked in to check on her. Suddenly, the girl screamed. It was Daisy, but her and Mal hadn't had an interaction like this since she inserted her IV.

"What's wrong, Mal?" He father asked, desperately seeking to fix what had happened.

"Mama!" She screamed, loudly. Mal wasn't afraid of Amelia in the least, so it only meant one thing – she was seeing Maleficent. It took Louis a good few minutes to figure out that was what was happening, but once it did, he promised it wasn't the dark fairy and look to the nurse for answers.

She quickly went to retrieve the doctor, who explained that Mal was beginning to hallucinate from her dehydration. He was confused as to why she wasn't absorbing her fluids, and decided to start her on another antibiotic, but first, he gave her a sedative due to her severe reactions to the fake images.

Immediately after the child was given the injection, her eyes began to close, and she fell asleep on her father's lap.

Receiving word that Mal was in the hospital, each family made their way to visit her in attempts to lift her spirits.

Jay was the first to arrive with his mother, father, and brother. He hadn't seen Mal all that much lately, mostly due to his distance. He was excited to see her, and he hoped that he could make her happy.

He walked into the room she occupied, and immediately crawled up on her bed. His mother told him to be gentle, and he nodded his head. The girl reached for him, and he crawled as close as he possibly could, wrapping her in his chubby arms.

They sat and watched television, and eventually, he convinced her to color in her coloring book.

Mal's body was just so sore that she didn't want to do it, but if Jay was doing it with her, then she thought she could handle it.

Over in the chair with his mother, Chad looked sad and bored, so she patted the bed so that he might join the two. He happily obliged. Cinderella just had to get a picture of the three, to capture a moment that, despite it being in a hospital, was so innocent and pure.

Evie arrived not long after, and she ran over to Mal as fast as her little legs would carry her. She didn't know exactly what was wrong, but she knew her friend wasn't okay, so she wanted to be there. Her father placed her on the bed, and she attempted to push Chad out of his spot, but had to resign to sit on the other side of the table.

Amelia was explaining to the adults what was going on, and that Mal should be home in a few days. She also explained that Belle and Adam had Jane, so they wouldn't be up.

When she explained that Mal had seen a certain someone who would not be named as a hallucination, and her reaction to it, everyone felt melancholy. They knew how horrible the villains were, they had experienced it firsthand, but for one's child to react in such a way to their appearance was horrid.

* * *

Once Mal began to look tired, everyone decided it was time to leave. Louis, who had to return to work tomorrow, since his substitute teacher had run out of workable days, gave his daughter a huge cuddle, and butterfly kisses.

Amelia, who worked mainly for Belle and Adam, was able to remain off for the entirety of her need. It was odd, though, to spend nights away from Jane. She hadn't been away from her at all, really, until now.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her daughter asked for the bathroom, and she lifted her smelly girl up off the bed and carried her to the toilet. Mal asked when she would feel better, and when she was allowed to go back home, or when she'd see Jane again, and Amelia told her that it would be soon.

* * *

Mal wouldn't let go of her mother that night, even after she had fallen asleep. She kept a firm grip on her shirt, so tight that he nails were turning white, only slightly lessening as her sleep deepened.

So, Amelia did what she thought best, and laid in her recliner with the toddler, attempting to drift into her own dreams.

* * *

The next day, Mal was immensely better. Her color brightened, and her eyes reflected joy once again. Amelia was delighted.

More blood had to be drawn, but it thankfully could still be done from her already-inserted IV. They needed to check the girls' electrolytes, making sure that she was set to go home. It would take hours for the results to return, which was becoming more and more difficult to endure, since the girl was now beginning to have much of her energy return.

Mal was jumping lightly on her bed, smiling and giggling at her mother, who was telling her to go slow so that she could still go home soon, and didn't make herself feel badly again. The child didn't listen, and her mother just laughed.

Eventually the doctor entered the room, clearing Mal for release. Her mother immediately called her husband to arrange for him to retrieve Jane after work, and giving him the good news.

There were things that most people took for granted in their everyday lives. Mal learned that sleeping in your own bed was definitely one of them, and so was taking a bath in your own bathtub, because there was nothing like yours.

There was no place like home.

* * *

 **Someone requested a chapter where Mal was sick, and I thought it was a great idea! It could grow her family and their relationships so much further. So, hopefully I did it justice! It was loosely based on my own experience of being severely dehydrated as a three-year-old.**


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the day. Amelia was to return to work with Adam and Belle. She was both excited and nervous. Her maternity leave started not long before Mal's arrival in the home, and so she had never truly worked as a mother.

The girls would both be headed to daycare, and that is what made Amelia more nervous than anything. Mal would be in a strange environment with strange people and children. How was the girl going to react?

It was lucky that they were both so close in age, because they were able to remain in the same class, and so Mal would have some familiarity, even if it was her infant sister.

The older girl was still asleep in her room. It was nearly six o'clock in the morning, and Amelia had just finished dressing herself. She had to be to work by eight, so she had plenty of time to get both girls dressed and to daycare. Amelia woke Jane first, deciding she'd be the easiest to prepare. The girl was only three months old, and all she really wanted to do was eat and have a fresh diaper before she was sat in her seat. Her mother always had her go-bag ready.

Jane looked slightly upset when her mother first woke her, but she quickly fell back to sleep. Amelia took the opportunity to change her without the child screaming from the cold air. Next, it was time for breakfast. Instead of using her pump this morning, the Fairy Godmother decided to feed her child naturally, since it would, ultimately, save time.

Mal woke from the ruckus, and she walked out of her bedroom and headed towards the couch, where she laid back down, made a shushing motion, and fell back to sleep with Gary in tow. Her curls were in a nest on top of her head, and her mother couldn't help but laugh at the girls' unwillingness to wake. Once Jane began to doze again, though, it was time for Mal to be fed and changed.

She had prepared her child for today, explained what was going to happen, and that neither mommy nor daddy would be there. Seeing as the child had no inquiries whatsoever, she assumed she didn't quite understand.

Amelia set the infant in her car seat, strapping her in properly before heading over to her eldest daughter. She rubbed her back gently, and whispered a soothing good morning to the girl. Her eyes just barely opened, and she could tell it was a struggle based upon the lack of her pupils. She lifted Mal on her hip and cradled her head, making sure the sleeping girl wouldn't hurt herself.

They walked into the bathroom, where Amelia sat her daughter on the counter, preparing to brush her hair and teeth. Mal was not fond of her hair, and it was getting to be very lengthy, nearing the end of her back. She didn't enjoy having it brushed, and she certainly didn't enjoy getting it wet.

The purple-haired fairy was now somewhat awake, looking at her mother with sad eyes that asked to go back to bed. Those eyes, however, turned to fury once her mother reached for the hair brush, and she attempted to climb off of the counter. Amelia caught her, and replaced her where she sat previously.

Suddenly, there were tears. Mal was crying about having her hair brushed, and it was something she had never done before. She whined and fought, but never cried. Amelia was even using her detangling spray, so it couldn't be that painful.

"I don' wan'" she stopped to take in a gasp of breath. "My hair brush!"

Oh, so this was the first official fit, slurs and all. She had gone four months, so she deemed it a success anyway.

* * *

They were nearing the daycare when Mal started to hold tightly onto her stuffed goat. Something was different about today. Did she remember her mom saying something about leaving her somewhere?

Suddenly, Amelia opened the car door and started to unbuckle Mal. She placed her on the ground and held her hand as she grabbed both girls diaper bags and slung them on her shoulders – messenger bag style. Next, she went to the other side to grab Jane and her car seat, making her load far heavier than it was.

Oh Louis, how lucky he was that he was already at Auradon Prep, prepping to teach his classes for the day.

Amelia entered the daycare, and once spotted, a teacher came and immediately removed some of her weight, offering to take Jane. The mother greatly accepted.

Mal felt paranoid. This looked a lot like she was before, right after she left the Isle. There were kids all over the place, and ladies who were watching their every move. There were mats, toys, and tables.

Her mother called for her attention, and began to explain that she would be heading to work now, and that Mal would stay here until her father came and picked her up. The young girl grabbed her mothers' skirt, holding on as tightly as she could, and begged her not to go.

Amelia's heart broke. She didn't want to leave, but she had responsibilities, and not only for money – but because she was the Fairy Godmother. She asked her to watch over Jane, because she was too little to go to work, and that that could be Mal's job – to watch and have fun with the baby.

The teacher's grabbed Mal's hand, nudging her towards the room slightly, and the child unwillingly obliged. She'd protect Jane.

Just like that, her mother was out the door and off to work, just barely on schedule.

* * *

Mal actually didn't mind daycare all that much. They helped her look at books that had pretty pictures, they let her color – _with markers_ – and they had yummy food.

None of the other kids wanted to play with her though, and she was both relieved and saddened by that. Part of her wondered what was wrong with her that they didn't want to play with her, but the other part was relieved that no one expected anything out of her. She was conflicted.

It was nearing naptime, since the children had just had lunch, and Mal was picking which spot she'd like to place her mat. Jane was already asleep, and she knew she wasn't really supposed to bother her sister when she slept, but she just wanted to be close to someone she knew. Everyone else had a buddy to sleep with.

So, Mal made the journey to lay near her sister's crib, and laid her mat and blanket down. She ran back to her cubby, which held Gary, and brought him back to her cozy spot.

It was odd to try and sleep without her mother or father near her side reading a story. The room was bright and loud, too. The other kids wanted to still play, but Mal was just tired, and she wanted to sleep so that she could go home.

* * *

Louis arrived before Mal woke, so he was able to surprise her. He packed up Jane and walked towards the sleeping fairy. He whispered his hello's, and there was a slight smile from the bright pink lips of his daughter. She reached for her dad, holding him tightly, and waved goodbye to her teachers.

There was one thing Louis had to stop and do before he took the girls home, per Amelia's instructions. The one thing was to get Mal's hair cut into a shorter length, hopefully helping the girl in her morning struggle.

Amelia did not want to cut her hair, and if she could, she'd keep the child's hair as long as Rapunzel's. It was not her choice however, and her child was suffering too much to keep it.

When Louis explained where they were headed, Mal was ecstatic. Her mother had a specific cut in mind, but Mal didn't mind any of that. She was going to get a simple shoulder-length cut with bangs.

* * *

At the hair salon, Mal gladly climbed into the stylist's chair, who went to begin brushing her hair. Mal whined, to which her father gave her a look that silenced her.

The woman measured the young girl's locks, and mentioned that it was enough to donate, and they happily obliged. Louis highly doubted that there was anyone else with purple hair in Auradon, but maybe someone would like some purple extensions.

She cut the first section, and Mal squealed at the ticklish feeling of the hair landing on her neck. After that, the girl was full of giggles, which were highly contagious to everyone in the salon.

An older woman offered her a piece of candy, looking to her father for approval. Mal nodded happily and placed the hard candy in her mouth. It tasted weird though, like butter, maybe?

Eventually Mal's hair was finished, and the girl wouldn't stop shaking her head side-to-side to feel the difference. The stylist asked if she liked it, and Mal told her how much she did, and thanked her.

* * *

They returned home where Amelia was working on some paperwork for the King and Queen. Mal ran up to her mother to show off her new hairdo, and Amelia gasped dramatically at the difference.

"What happened to your hair?" She laughed, sticking her fingers through the thick strands.

"It's short!" Mal yelled with an unmistakable happiness that Amelia hadn't seen at all that day. It was extremely refreshing, and she wished she could give her this feeling every day, all day.

She asked her daughter how her first day was, and Mal explained that nobody really wanted to play with her. It made her parents sad. Daycare was a place for children to meet other children and play with them. They were not meant to be lonely.

* * *

Louis cooked dinner that night as Amelia bathed Jane and Mal. The latter of the two liked to help with her sister's baths, which usually resulted in soaked nightclothes and more laundry, so Amelia now just bathed them together.

Dinner was chicken parmesan, a favorite of the Fairy Godmother's. It smelled even more delicious than it looked, and the family devoured their portions.

It was a night full of giggles, and one that they would forever carry with them.

They were just a family from two different worlds, but the Universe had been forever kind to them over these last four months - giving them happiness, health, and unending love. Most importantly, though? They found where they belonged, and that was together.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked this chapter! If you have any requests just let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, before we begin with our NINTH chapter (can you believe it?), I wanted to send out my personal Tumblr for you all. I am beginning to announce when to expect updates there, so if you'd like to follow me, cool!.**

 **Second, chapters will be slowing for about a week, which is why I'm updating today. I was going to not think about the story today, since I had a friend give birth this morning, but since I'll be out of town soon I figured it was only fair to update while I'm not doing anything.**

 **I'm working on incorporating answers to everyone's questions and requests in the chapters. If it's been a while, I promise I haven't forgotten! It's in my notebook, I swear!**

 **Now onto the story.**

* * *

King Adam had brought the young children over from the Isle of The Lost. He had solved their current issue – which was to protect the innocent. They were, slowly, integrating the older children into society at Auradon Prep, and he had put Amelia in charge of teaching them how to be a hero, rather than a villain. It was his idea to call it "Goodness Class".

If there was one thing that could never be solved, however, it would be that the older generation on the Island, those who deserved to be where they were, would continue to fornicate and have children. It was unfortunate, but it was true.

That is what today's meeting was about – continuing the extraction of the innocent.

He had an entire plan in his mind. They'd conduct checks every so often on the habitants of the Isle, checking upon any new pregnancies or births, marking whether they needed to prepare for another bout of children.

Belle, the Queen of Auradon, had agreed that it was a wonderful plan. It was her idea to conduct the meeting with the guards and those who would be on the Isle, to check for any flaws. They were the only born and raised Auradonian's who had been to the wretched place, anyway.

And so, the King did what he did best, and he was King. They went over the details and planned for a trip within the week, since it had been six months since the first extraction took place. Nearly enough time for new births.

When he told the Fairy Godmother of the plan, however, her face blanched. She was worried about reopening the barrier with Maleficent. Yes, it was for only a moment, but that was all the wicked fairy needed to escape. This was her mother-bear side rearing its head, because she knew that they had to do it – as long as she thought rationally.

One thing was certain – there would not be mention of this in her house, where her daughter could possibly overhear.

* * *

Mal was at daycare, drawing a picture of her family when a familiar face sat near her.

It was Uma! A slight growl escaped the fairies throat, for she never truly cared for the girl. The blue-haired girl pulled a purple toned lock, and ran towards two boys.

The young fairy laughed quietly when Uma was placed in time-out for misbehaving.

Her mood brightened even more when she noticed another head of blue hair come into her vision. "Evie!" She screeched as she ran over to the girl.

They hugged and bounced excitedly, reveling in their reunion. Out of the four, Evie and Mal seen each other most frequently, since their families lived so much closer than the rest.

She had a buddy at daycare! They could nap together, play together, draw together, bother Uma together. It would be amazing! Mal couldn't wait for their coming adventures.

Evie looked sheepish, despite her best friend's presence. She was in a new place, with new children and adults alike. She didn't know what was acceptable and what wasn't, but she'd trust Mal. She always trusted Mal, who led her towards the table she was drawing at.

The girls laughed until it was time for their naps, and even then, their teachers had to sit near them to keep them quiet.

* * *

Once Louis picked Mal and Jane up from daycare, he drove the two home, where his wife was waiting.

Amelia had a strange look on her face, and Louis couldn't quite place it. Come to think of it, he hadn't really heard from her all day. He set Jane's carrier down and dropped down next to his wife dramatically, looking at her paperwork once it was in his view. She was doing reviews on the older children in her Goodness Class.

"What's going on?" He asked gently. "You look bothered."

His wife gave him a certain look that encouraged him to not press any further, and so he didn't. Jane was now fussing in her seat, and Mal was climbing in her father's recliner, digging in her backpack for her picture. Once she found it, she pulled it out and called for her mother to look at it. Amelia, while she enjoyed the picture, also noticed marks from the pens they allowed the children to use – and she wasn't fond of it.

The girl looked offended that her mother wasn't praising her every move and pouted as she sat.

The Fairy Godmother's mood quickly switched when she noticed and she attempted to encourage the little girl in her endeavors, setting her paperwork and thoughts aside. Then she had a mischievous grin appear on her face, asking if Mal would like to help prepare dinner.

Of course, the girl was delighted and nodded violently.

Her mother was, theoretically, killing two birds with one stone. She could clean Mal's hands without causing her to feel too bad, and she also had more time with her older daughter – which was becoming rarer as of late.

* * *

It was nearing Mal's birthday, and her parents wanted to indulge in every possible thing that they could afford. It would be Mal's first birthday with them, and potentially, her first celebrated birthday.

The first people they invited were, of course, Jay, Carlos, and Evie.

Jay had had his birthday earlier in the year, celebrating at the House of Mouse Arcade. It was a fairly nice venue, and the children all enjoyed themselves. They were able to run wild and free, not having any cares in the world, and it was a fantastic view.

Amelia and Louis were having trouble deciding where to have their daughter's party. They wanted it to be somewhere interactive for toddlers, but also a relatively private area.

After much deliberation, they decided on an art studio that also had a play area and pool. It specialized in children's parties, so it was fairly structured, even though it seemed like complete chaos.

They couldn't wait to tell the girl, but they wanted it to be somewhat of a surprise. The parents wouldn't surprise her with a party, because they thought that might be too much of a shock on the child, but they could still surprise her with a venue and the attendance.

It was difficult for Mal to see Jay, and even Carlos at times. Yes, Fairy Godmother was extremely close with both families, but there were still issues that prevented them from seeing each other often.

For instance, Jay lived on the other side of the kingdom. Carlos? His parents were the King and Queen of Auradon, they were quite busy themselves. Then it came down to Amelia and Louis, who both worked and had two children.

It would definitely be a treat for everyone to see the four together again.

* * *

It was Saturday, and Amelia asked Belle and Adam if they could keep an eye on Jane and Mal, seeing as they were off on Saturday's as well. They happily agreed.

Though Louis thought it was just a day off for the two, Amelia had different intentions that she would not explain until after the children were out of the vehicle.

The family met up with Belle and Adam in the gardens, handing off food for Jane, and a list of what Mal was and was not allowed to do – including coloring with markers. Thankfully, it was becoming easier and easier for Mal to separate from her parents, who were her safety net. Amelia supposed it was a practice makes perfect type of situation. Both worked five days a week, and so, Mal and Jane were at school five days a week.

Once they were back in the car, Louis asked if Amelia would elaborate on what she couldn't explain in front of the children.

First, she explained that she was going to be reducing her work schedule to three days a week, allowing her more time to bond and interact with the children, having them learn what she wanted them to learn.

Second, she simply stated that they were going through the barrier tomorrow.

They being the guards and enforcement of Auradon.

Louis didn't look phased by any of the information for quite some time. He looked confused and wondered why that was so awful, until Amelia made a swishing motion with her hand, simulating her wand.

That's when he came to the realization that Maleficent could escape if she felt the change, and he was sure she had been feeling for it to happen.

* * *

 **Ahhhhh! I hope you like it. There are a LOT of loose ends here, but I promise I'm just setting some stuff up!**

 **Let me know what you all think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm BAAAACK! (Ala Maleficent?)**

 **So things got crazy. I started a new job and was working two for a while, and then college, and blah blah blah, LET'S GET ON WITH IT! I'm excited!**

* * *

The day had finally arrived - Mal's birthday party! The girl was turning three, and she couldn't wait to tell everyone she knew about her aging. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, she just knew she was having a party like Jay's - and she was going to get presents and everyone would say hi to her!

Much to Amelia and Louis' dismay, the child had a rough time falling asleep due to her excitement. Amelia barely slept at all between her two daughters; Mal didn't fall asleep until after eleven, and Jane woke up at midnight and again at three. Oh how she couldn't wait for her coffee to be finished brewing. She felt, and probably looked like the dead. She was still in her robe, and her hair was in the bun she slept in; therefore, it was hardly a bun anymore.

Jane sat in her Bumbo seat on the counter her mother wasn't using. Mal was sitting on the floor by her mother's feet coloring while watching Doc McStuffins on the television through the kitchen door. Her hair was as wild as always.

There was a sudden cry elicited from the purple haired girl - a toy phone that was previously in Jane's hands now sat where Mal had been.

"Mommy! She hit me." Mal cried. Of course, Jane being only six months old, couldn't have done it purposely, it was unfortunate that her three-year old couldn't understand that. Amelia removed the breakfast she was cooking from the heat of the flames, and shut the stove off before walking to pick up her eldest child. "She didn't mean it." she whispered to her child, hoping to ease her tears. The Fairy Godmother wiped the girls face and kissed her head where the phone had hit before setting her back on the floor.

"Are you hungry?" Amelia asked, knowing she didn't need to - Mal was always hungry.

Just in time, Louis walked into the kitchen, smiling that smile that said 'I know something just happened in here'. He walked over to his wife and gave her a quick kiss before stealing the piece of bacon from her tongs.

Mal said her good mornings to her father before digging into her plate of food. There was eggs, bacon, and just the smallest amount of hash browns.

* * *

After breakfast it was time for Mal and Jane's bath. It wasn't unusual for the two to share a bath, seeing as they both were so small and it was easier for their parents when they were in a crunch for time. Jane had a seat that stuck to the bottom of the tub, holding her up so she could sit, while Mal enjoyed writing on the walls with her bath crayons. It was the only time she was allowed to write on the walls, so she took the opportunity to have the big canvas during every bath.

Amelia washed Jane up first, deciding that she could allow Louis to dress her first, seeing as it was now winter and much colder. She wet the child's hair and rubbed the soap on top and over her skin, erasing whatever sweat or dirt had built up. Jane didn't mind the water, and often would attempt to giggle whenever her mother rinsed the soap out of her hair.

She called Louis in to take the infant and then it was time for Mal's hair - always a struggle. The purple hair was incredibly thick and curly, making it extremely susceptible to knots. Lately though, Amelia had begun a new routine, which seemed to be easing the girl into cooperating more, seeing as it was less agitating.

First was the detangling spray, which would condition her hair to allow the brush to smoothly pass through, no tearing as it went. Then was the shampoo and conditioner, both of which were formulated to care for thick hair.

It was much easier for mother and daughter.

She lifted the plug and instructed her eldest to stand up so that she could dry, wrapping the towel around her when she did. The girl was shaking, and she couldn't blame her. It was so odd how, no matter what the heat was on, it was always cold after a shower in the winter. For a brief moment, she wondered how she even survived baths on the Isle, but she tried to limit these thoughts as much as she could - they were too painful.

* * *

The Fairy Godmother dressed Mal in her party clothes, which consisted of a pink dress with white lace, thick tights, and a surprise pearl necklace that her parents had bought her.

"See this necklace?" Mal nodded. "These are called pearls. They're found in the ocean, and they're really hard to find! No two are exactly alike." Amelia explained, "Just like you." she smiled.

* * *

Evie was the first one to arrive at the venue. She was wearing a beautiful royal blue dress with black button shoes. The young girl gasped when she saw Mal's dress and ran over to admire it. Before the two could run off, however, Jay arrived. He was dressed far more casual than the rest. Cinderella had dressed him in khaki slacks, a blue button up, and a black sweater vest. His hair was now very short, and Mal couldn't stop laughing at how funny he looked. The three dashed off to their drawing stations, and Jay looked totally lost at what he was supposed to be doing. He knew how to color, but this was a blank page! He didn't know how to make the pictures!

Chad looked lonely sitting by his parents, afraid to join in since they didn't even invite him or say hi. Evie noticed this and walked over to him.

"Wanna play?" She asked quietly, to which the boy quickly hopped out of his seat and ran to join the others.

Carlos and Ben arrived next. Carlos was nearing nine months old now, and he had definitely gained quite a bit of weight. He looked happy though, and that's what was important. He was being carried by King Adam in his car seat, Belle towing the diaper bag on her shoulder. She set down the diaper bag next to the others, and once Carlos was sat down on the floor, she lifted him out of his seat, groaning at his weight. Amelia quickly went for him, wanting to feel his chubby cheeks and thighs. She cooed at him for a while before setting him on a blanket next to Jane, who was laying down on her tummy playing with a set of toy keys.

Suddenly the boy started crawling, and once he reached a chair, he stood. Amelia and Cinderella gasped loudly at the action, causing Carlos to jump and look their way out of curiosity. "He can stand!" They said in unison. Belle just laughed at the silliness of their reactions.

Molly watched with a smile of her face. She had really enjoyed being a mother thus far, it was the best decision she had ever made, adopting Evie. She had news to share though, and she was trying to figure out when the right time to share would be. She looked at her husband and grasped his hand tightly out of excitement and nervousness. It was then that she noticed Evie walking towards her. "Can we swim, p'ease?"

The adults felt fortunate that there were employee's to swim with their children until they were ready to get in themselves, which they would - just not yet.

All of the mothers left to change their children into their swimwear, aside from Carlos and Jane, who were still too little. Almost all of the kids still needed to wear swim diapers, just to be safe. Mal protested greatly, saying she'd hold it and that she didn't need a diaper, she was three after all! Alas, her mother still insisted that she wear it. The girl still had accidents in bed and occasionally throughout some days, it was better to be safe than sorry.

The fathers set up to move everyone closer to the pool where they could watch their kids in the swim lessons and on the water play area. It was exciting to see how the children would respond to the environment.

* * *

Mal was out and ready to go first. Amelia took her own shoes off and was now wearing shorts so that she could stand near the play area with Mal. Once the purple-haired fairy set eyes on the water she became extremely excited. Her mother strapped a life vest on her and let her free. The child walked curiously under a stream of falling water, resulting in a cough her not wanting to go near it again.

Jay was out next, and he let out a loud yell and ran towards Mal, who was now giggling uncontrollably rather than nearing tears. There was a small water slide, and Jay quickly climbed on it and slid down, giggling as his head resurfaced after being submerged for a moment before his life vest lifted him.

Evie came next, she was much more hesitant than the rest. She wanted to swim, yes, but this was weird looking. There were lots of toys but they were all wet! She walked slowly towards where Mal stood, but quickly regretted it as Mal splashed her. She splashed back, giggling at Mal's own giggle. Before the Fairy Godmother knew it, she was alone because the three children had abandoned her. Ben walked next to her and excused himself for accidentally hitting her thigh. Chad came next, just as wild as Jay.

Evie and Mal had retreated underneath the stairs to the playscape to talk, despite the water that was consistently dripping down onto them. "Guess what?" Evie said excitedly. "I'm gonna be a big sister!" Her yells echoed throughout the pool area, and Molly looked sheepish as all eyes turned towards her. Oh, what a story this would be when Evie grew older.

And so the news was out as Molly and Happy received their congratulations. Amelia was the only one brave enough to ask whether Molly was pregnant, or adopting once again, since it was known throughout their group about their issues with fertility, and Molly confirmed that she was pregnant.

Once again, congratulations roared.

* * *

The party ended and it was time to leave to return home. Mal had cake in her hair, eyebrows, and all over her clothing. She'd need yet another bath before going to bed.

Evie walked up towards Louis, and beckoned him to come down to her level before asking if she could stay the night. He told her that he'd talk to her mom and dad to make sure they were okay with it before he'd give her an answer. Jay overheard and yelled, "Me, too!"

Needless to say, the parents were unable to say no to the begging faces of their children, and allowed them to stay over at Amelia and Louis' house for the night. They were all exhausted anyway, so they'd easily go to sleep for them.

Mal dozed off in the car ride home, her head falling in her seat. Jay and Evie would be dropped off, since there wasn't enough room in the SUV for four children. Once they reached their house, Amelia lifted Mal out of the car, carrying her straight to the tub to wash up so that she could begin to relax immediately. It was a quick bath and Mal was in her purple satin pajamas by the time Jay and Evie arrived. Their parents each changed them into pajamas, Jay borrowing a shirt from Louis to use as a nightgown since his home was so much further away than Evie's.

They said their goodbye's and their parents left for the night, heading home to relax and enjoy their night.

* * *

Amelia went off to the nursery to feed and change Jane for the night, singing a gentle lullaby as the infant ate her dinner. The day had gone fairly well. Mal enjoyed her party, and Amelia enjoyed watching her daughter enjoy her birthday. It was amazing to think that Molly and Happy were able to conceive and will be having a baby in about six more months. She was glad that Evie was happy about the coming addition.

She heard the television turn on in the living room before it quieted so that she could no longer hear it, and she assumed that Louis must be settling the kids in for the night. She didn't think Mal even would want to watch television after her passing out in the car, she never liked to wake up. She could hear little feet running in the dining room and they kept getting closer, then Mal ran passed the door to Jane's room and into her own. Just like that she was out again, not stopping to see how Jane was like she normally did.

The infant was falling into her dreamworld, and Amelia set her in her crib, covering her with her warmest blanket and giving her a kiss on the forehead before raising her rails. She walked out in the living room and seen a huge pile of blankets and pillows on the floor, three children sat in the middle. There had to be every blanket in the house aside from the one in her and Louis' room on that floor. Mal was holding Gary tightly - probably the reason she ran into her room, and was laying next to Evie, their heads touching together as they watched "Barbie: The Princess and Pauper" on DVD. Jay was laying calmly next to Evie, his eyes slowly closing with his thumb in his mouth.

Amelia walked over to Mal, and bent over to give her a goodnight kiss, and gave Evie a quick embrace before saying goodnight.

They slept with their bedroom door open that night, so that if Evie or Jay became frightened they wouldn't be scared to wake them.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back to our PG-13 roots today people... sort of. My muse has finally returned!**

* * *

Mal was sitting quietly in her chair at the dinner table. She looked confused, lost in thought, and as if she was in a completely different world. It was both concerning and amusing to her parents, who watched on with great interest in the way her eyebrows began to furrow. It was sudden and almost startling when the child's head shot up to look at her sister, whose face was covered in her smashed peas. The seven-month old was staring back at her older sister with great interest, her face just as serious as the other.

"Mommy?" Mal asked, quietly. Her mother replied with a quiet 'hmm' as she was finishing her current bite of food. "How did Jane get in your tummy?"

The Fairy Godmother coughed as she violently swallowed her food. The question had taken her aback by the sheer bluntness in her child's voice. She heard Louis begin to snicker in his seat, his face as red as a tomato. She quieted him with her signature look that told whoever it was directed to to cease their behavior. Everyone took it rather seriously.

"She was given to me." She explained. Her daughter still looked incredibly confused - she could see the questions building in her mind. "Daddy and I love each other very much, so Jane was given to us as a gift."

The three-year old accepted the answer this time. It seemed plausible. Mal turned her attention back to her dinner, which consisted of peas, chicken, and mashed potatoes.

* * *

 ** _The following day on the Isle..._**

Maleficent sat on her torn-up velvet throne that resided in her kitchen. It had been a month since the last raid, she had let her guard down for only a moment and it happened - then the barrier was sealed once again. She wouldn't allow herself to relax one more moment, not until she was outside of the wretched thing that limited her abilities.

Beside her was Grimhilde, who still wept over the loss of her child. She held on to the hope that her daughter would marry a prince, but that she would also remember her mother and release her from her prison. It was disgusting. To rely on a toddler who would grow to be good and pure just like those of Auradon - she would never release her mother. Maleficent could beat the living daylights out of Grimhilde, just so maybe she'd finally do something for herself, rather than relying on everybody else.

The Evil Queen had relied on a simple huntsman to kill Snow White, and still, she lives. Perhaps if she had done the deed herself, rather than allowing her to escape and find friends with shelter, then the hideous girl would be rotting in the ground by now.

Isn't that why they always say if you want something done right, do it yourself?

Cruella had been missing for days now. To the fairy, it was rather calming to not hear the voice of insanity talking to her wretched toy on her shoulder, as if it was living. Yes, Maleficent much preferred her to be gone.

Jafar and Maleficent had been sharing a bed as of late - out of boredom, mostly. While technically human, the man would do, seeing as he at least had magical abilities and was truly evil, unlike many of the rats on the Isle.

Speak of the devil... Jafar turned on the television set - which only received one channel - and watched on with interest. Maleficent would occasionally watch herself, deciding it best to see if they plan another raid on national television.

 _How dare they._

Snow White was reporting on the royals announcement of the raid that had successfully been completed a month prior. She was speaking about the advancements that the Children of the Isle had made, and sat right next to the Fairy Godmother was Mal. She was wearing a pink dress and her purple hair was in a short fashion. The child looked uncomfortable at the crowd, but was smiling at them, nonetheless.

Maleficent leaped out of her chair, screeching as she threw the few trinkets that sat on the table in front of her.

The little bitch took her child, _was exploiting her_ , and dressed her in _pink_! Fairy Godmother was the worst possible person to raise her child. She'd raise her to believe in goodness! She was the epitome of good!

It was then that an old silver paperweight was thrown into the screen, resulting in its destruction.

* * *

Mal was excited to be with her mother. She was supposed to be at daycare with Jane, but she asked if she could go and watch what her mother does. She didn't expect to be sitting in front of all these people though, and that was very scary. Luckily, her mother kept asking her questions when she could, made funny faces at her, and helped her to laugh and enjoy the situation.

They were talking about where she used to live, and that was uncomfortable, but it made Mal realize how lucky she was to be with her family now. She really wanted to be with Jane now, too, because this was getting to be really boring.

* * *

Finally they were home. Mal was beyond exhausted. She was currently sitting on the floor with Jane, who was now able to sit up on her own. The two were playing with a drawing pad that turned blue when touched with water, and the pen was filled with it.

Jane kept drawing over Mal's drawings, and Mal was becoming increasingly frustrated. "Jane, stop!" she yelled before grabbing Jane's pen out of her hand, causing the infant to wail. Amelia rushed into the room to see what had happened, especially since she heard the outburst.

"Mal, why did you take her pen?"

The young fairy pouted her lips and looked towards the floor. "She wouldn't stop coloring on my drawing."

Amelia felt frustrated as she began to rub her forehead. She attempted to explain why it wasn't okay for her to do that, but Mal began to tear up and whimper. The guilt began immediately, and Amelia explained that Mal had to be nice to her sister. She lifted her oldest onto her hip and set her on the couch before turning on The Swan Princess, removing the drawing pad from the room as she left.

As suspected, Mal was asleep within five minutes.

The Fairy Godmother gathered Jane and walked her into her and Louis' bedroom. She sat on the bed and laid with the infant, cuddling her closely. The girl's brown hair was gaining length and waves that weren't quite curls just yet. She was seven-month's now, and growing quicker each day. She wished she could slow down time so that her children may remain small and carefree.

* * *

Louis walked into the living room area when he initially returned home for the night to see Mal snoozing away on the sofa. The girl was eliciting the quietest of snores as she slept deeply.

He looked around the corner, past the dining room, into the kitchen to see if that was where Jane and Amelia resided, but they were no where to be found. The man took a left down the hallway that held his daughters' rooms, but they weren't in either of those. He walked back to the dining room and took another left, leading to his and Amelia's own bedroom, walking in on mother and daughter snuggled closely in a mess of blankets.

Louis smiled gently at the sight, finding a camera to capture the memory forever.

He had a surprise for his entire family that he couldn't wait to announce - they'd be going on a vacation in two months - he had just finalized the paperwork and time-off at work, so it was a certainty that the trip would be happening.

* * *

 **I'm on a roll! If you have any requests for the story, please let me know. I really want to do a fluffy few chapters before SHIT HITS THE FAN (and then we'll be fluffy again).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Functioning on four hours of sleep today, folks, so I hope this chapter is enjoyable!**

 **I took in consideration which requests I could add first, and this chapters contains the chosen one, so congratulations! I'll get to every one as soon as I can. (Ahem, by the third line break, I would recommend listening to Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran, it'll go fairly well with the following.)**

* * *

Mal was sat in a playroom at King Adam and Queen Belle's personal quarters. Her parents were finishing a few finals tasks before their trip could officially commence in the morning, and so, they left Jane and Mal with the only available caretakers - the King and Queen. Godspeed. They'd be handling four children, as well as work, during this day. Yes, they had nannies and maids who could help when needed, but the Belle and Adam always liked to keep a personal touch to their obligations.

Carlos was walking around the playroom with his toy Dalmatian following behind. It was an older toy, one that you pulled by a string. The boy was giggling fiercely at it though, appreciating it for what it was. His first birthday was nearing, and his hair was becoming lengthy. Belle was hesitant to cut it, falling for his odd multi-colored locks, but she figured she must soon. It was reaching his shoulders now, and especially due to the curled texture, that was incredibly long.

The nine-month old girl, Jane, was sitting in her walker, bobbing back and forth on her feet, deciding she wasn't up for the effort of moving any further. The toy that held the infant was pink, surrounded by toys and buttons that made noises. It never failed to entertain the youngest fairy.

And, of course, there was Ben and Mal. The two toddlers were playing with toy cars on a carpet with roads and a town dyed into the fabric. The boisterous girl was unusually shy around Ben, and she had always been. Mal had many people she was shy around, but she almost always warmed up to the person and began to act herself. It was different with Ben, though. Her attitude remained fiery, that could not be denied.

Ben was a kind-hearted boy who almost always had good intentions, but he was also quite the jokester. He would often pretend that Mal hurt him or his feelings, only to say he was "just kidding!" when she became too sad, resulting in an angry response. The girl would stomp off to tell his parents how mean he was, or yell at him herself, depending on the severity of what joke he had played. Belle attempted to break the habit, but it was mostly innocent, so she felt bad for punishing him.

Today though, Ben and Mal were getting along splendidly. There were laughs, yells, and a game of duck-duck-goose that Belle and Adam somehow became involved in.

It was Mal's turn to pick the goose, and naturally, she picked Ben.

Belle had never seen the girl move so quickly. She yelled "Goose!" and flew in a circle, barely allowing Ben to even begin running. Ben was shellshocked at her abilities, and Mal laughed, screaming that her belly hurt while she couldn't stop the laughter from escaping her lungs.

Unfortunately, the fun couldn't last forever, and Belle and her beast were called for their duties.

"Your house is fun." Mal said simply.

Ben looked sadly at the girl. "Lots of toys." He responded quietly.

It wasn't until that moment that Mal had a realization far beyond her years. Ben's mommy and daddy loved him, it was felt, but he was alone a lot. She was alone a lot when she lived with Maleficent, and it didn't feel nice. She felt sad for Ben. Without even thinking, Mal gave Ben the biggest hug she could, slightly lifting him off his feet before toddling backwards. The two fell, both giggling as they landed.

* * *

Amelia and Louis finished packing the girls necessities and toys for the trip they would be taking in the morning. As the Fairy Godmother took one last walkthrough of both of her daughters' rooms, she noticed a certain goat hidden underneath the covers on Mal's bed. She was hoping that if she packed him tonight before her daughter returned that perhaps she wouldn't notice his disappearance. She'd rather one night at home without Gary than to forget him in the rush of the morning.

As she picked up the toy, Louis called for his wife to see if he was ready to pick the girls up from the palace. She agreed as she walked out of the bedroom, making her way towards the living room that held the luggage. Her husband whistled and wished her good luck in her endeavor of hiding Gary the Goat. Amelia was not amused.

With that, they packed up the car and left to pick up their children. They couldn't wait to hear Mal tell her stories of playing with Carlos and Ben.

They weren't prepared to walk in on the two in a fit of laughter on the floor. It was music to the adults ears to hear the musical noise. Carlos and Jane were both looking at the older two oddly, as if they were asking what was funny.

"Mommy!" Mal yelled. "Daddy!" She ran over to her parents, hugging the both tightly and giving them both kisses. Then there was a bump on the back of her ankles. She screamed, loudly. Jane had walked up to her parents and accidentally caught the most sensitive part of Mal's feet in the attempt.

This wouldn't be so odd for the family if Mal's eyes hadn't brightened in color.

* * *

Everyone was slightly frightened by what had just happened; though, this was especially true for the King and Queen. Amelia sensed their fear, as well as her daughters, and quickly picked her up to leave. Louis followed behind with Jane and their belongings not long after.

The drive home was long, Mal hadn't said a word, nor had she made a noise. She simply sat forward, looking out her side window for the entire ride, hugging herself. Amelia allowed her to feel what she was, since it must be incredibly powerful.

When they finally arrived home, Louis, Amelia, Jane, and Mal all went straight to lay in bed together. The youngest of the family went straight towards her sister, who jumped at first, but allowed the contact. After seeing this, Louis asked Mal what she was thinking about, not being able to see someone he loved so much in such visible pain.

"I'm like her."

That was all the toddler said, and it spoke so much to her parents. They had dealt with it previously, when Jane was born. Mal always felt inferior, but they never grasped the concept that she may feel insecure about the type of magic she has. It was different. Every fairy bloodline carried their own distinct traits, and all well-known fairies traits were known.

Maleficent's was emerald. Her staph carried the color, her eyes, and the trace of her powers. It was only natural that Mal's trait would be emerald as well. Just as natural as it was for everyone who feared the one who bared the color first, and Mal was no different in that way. She feared Maleficent, perhaps more than anything. Her mother was her boogeyman - the one who carried her, birthed her, hurt her, who sat in the shadows and watched every move to find something wrong in her actions.

Amelia and Louis both lifted Mal into a tight embrace, whispering words of love and encouragement. They promised that she was nothing like her mother - that she was pure and good, not the smallest amount of evil in her body. Her mother explained just how much she loved her, what that love felt like, looked like, smelled like.

There was a silent agreement as two parents shared a look between themselves - to bind Mal's magic until she was older and could decide whether she'd like it to be a part of her or not. Auradon frowned upon the use of magic, but it didn't mean it didn't exist, Amelia herself was proof of that. Her daughter, however, was far too young to be dealing with the fear of what her powers were doing to her - who they were making her.

They didn't fear her, and they both knew that went without saying, however, they felt that many people would wonder, should they ever find out about their decision.

Amelia felt tears trickle down her breast, her child crying silently.

They all laid there until both girls were sleeping deeply. Mother and father tucked in their two girls, swaddling them into the warmth of their covers.

* * *

 _ **6:30 AM**_

The alarm hadn't even had a chance to go off before Mal was crawling over her father in an attempt to get off of the bed. He groaned lowly, causing Mal to gasp and drop down. Once she was stable, she lifted Jane up off of the bed, groaning at the girls weight. Louis couldn't help but to laugh, Amelia would have had a panic attack if she had just witnessed what just unfolded.

The children were plotting an escape from the bed!

He nudged his wife awake, telling her it was time to get ready to leave. They were leaving for their vacation in two hours, meaning it was time to get up, fed, and dressed before heading towards the airport. Their flight would last a total of four hours - which, thinking about it, the girls waking up early could work in his favor. Perhaps they would sleep.

It was pancakes and sausage for breakfast. Mal gobbled down her pancakes with strawberry syrup, frowning at the stickiness of her hands and hair.

Once the girls were both finished eating, it was Louis' job to get them bathed and dressed. He'd be changing them back into their pajamas, much to their mother's dismay, but they were going to be traveling all day. No need to dress properly for that. Amelia, truthfully, didn't trust Louis to make sure that everything was taken care of, so she put him in charge of the simplest task - the girls. It was perfect. She'd be able to make sure that everything was proper, and he continued not to care.

The family reached the airport, going through their checks quickly, and sat in their terminal to wait for their plane. Mal looked fascinated and excited by the giant jets. She couldn't believe that she'd be going way up high in one of those! Her mother gave her a disposable camera to take pictures for Evie and Jay. Luckily she had bought extra film, because she was sure the child had already used an entire roll on photographing a wall.

"Daddy, where we goin'?" Mal asked, annoyed when he claimed it was a surprise. She'd know soon anyways. He laughed at her expression and poked her in the belly, causing the girl to giggle and forget her annoyance.

When it came time to board, Mal suddenly became very nervous. There were people everywhere, and it was very loud. People were fighting over seats and putting things up somewhere. It quieted down quickly, and Mal felt much better.

The pilot announced that they were next to take off, and began taxiing to the runway. Mal laughed loudly at the feeling - somehow it was much different than a car! The girl was looking outside of her window and suddenly it got loud again. There was a sudden frown on the girls face as she began to be pushed back into her seat forcefully. She held onto her mothers arm tightly, complaining that her ears hurt.

They were on their way, finally. Louis and Amelia could forget everything besides their family for a while. Forget about the raids, forget about Maleficent, forget about work and the economy. It was their time to enjoy themselves, and enjoy themselves they would.

* * *

Mal slept most of the plane ride, since it was really boring. All that was outside of her window was blue and white, there were no toys, and she had to stay seated. Flying was not her thing.

Her mother had her and Jane side-by-side in a stroller, walking them through the airport and putting them into a shuttle. They were headed towards their hotel, and Mal's anticipation grew greatly. It was starting to look orange outside. The grass was yellow, and so was the dirt. It was weird!

She looked to her dad, asking finally for answers.

"We're staying at a place called Kalahari." He explained. "There's pools, games, and playgrounds!" Louis strategically saved Mal's favorite for last. "And a lot of slides."


	13. Chapter 13

**Wasn't going to post today because I'm sick (boo), but we reached _100 FAVORITES_! That is a huge accomplishment for me, so I really wanted to post in celebration. **

**So, without further ado, welcome to Kalahari!**

* * *

As the family stepped into the lobby of the hotel resort Kalahari, Mal gasped with excitement. It looked as though she had stepped into a different world. There were sculptures of animals everywhere. Children loitered around as their parents checked in at the computers. The young girl attempted to step out of her stroller, but seeing as she was strapped in, she was unsuccessful. Her mother asked her to remain seated for just one more moment, knowing that, eventually, the girl would become so annoyed with sitting that she'd have to let her stand.

Amelia was notified of a play structure located just around the corner of the lobby desks that Mal could play on. She was hesitant, not wanting to leave her husband to deal with the luggage all by his lonesome. Louis quickly reassured her that he was fine, and to take the girls to play. And so she did.

She led the stroller towards the playground, letting Mal walk once they reached their destination. The child immediately ran towards the closest play structure, climbing and disappearing within. The Fairy Godmother smiled as she watched on with Jane, who was far too young to play with her sister. There was a seat not far, so Amelia took her youngest and went to sit as she waited.

* * *

Mal looked down at her mother when she reached the top, yelling for her to look up at her accomplishment. Once she did, Mal ran across the bridge to the next structure, which held cannons that shot foam balls at its targets. She smiled with delight.

Quickly claiming a cannon as her own, she began shooting at whatever she could. A floor lower than her was a familiar face - Uma. Mal squinted her eyes and frowned as she aimed towards the girl she disliked so, yelling "Shrimpy!" as she released the foam ball.

It was an all out war.

Neither Gil nor Harry were present, so it was a fair fight between the two girls. Mal quickly disappeared, abandoning her cannon as soon as she saw the gratifying hit. She slid down the slide that led to the floor below in search of her enemy. Uma was prepared, however, and quickly began throwing all the foam balls she had piled together for her own cannon. Mal was furiously grabbing in attempts to catch some of them, but she failed to catch even one. She launched in Uma's direction, planning to tackle her, but the girl made a run for the closest exit - the bridge. It was a see-through netted one, one that all the adults could see into - most watching with the joy of watching their children have a wonderful time. Not Amelia.

It had started that way, yes. She was simply watching Mal enjoy herself. Next thing she knew, she was confronted with a view of purple hair chasing blue. She yelled for Mal, who didn't even break her own concentration at the call of her mother. Uma tripped, crying as she fell.

Louis had come at the perfect timing, and Amelia quickly ordered him to retrieve Mal from the play structure, because she was being mean and chasing someone. He obliged and went after the girl.

When Mal noticed her father coming after her, she stopped what she was doing. She looked down at Uma and back at her father, who was wearily stepping onto the bridge. Mal sighed and apologized to Uma, feeling badly that she caused her to fall and cry. It was confusing, seeing how much she disliked the shrimpy girl, but she apologized none-the-less.

Mal was lifted onto her fathers hip as he carried her down the easiest exit. She shrank at her mother's look. The purple-haired girl knew she had misbehaved, and she was scared at what was going to happen. Louis continued to carry Mal until they reached their room. It looked like an apartment - it had a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and bedroom. It was all animal themed as well, which was very fun for Mal.

Amelia grabbed her daughters hand and gently led her to the bedroom. It held two beds, a smaller one and a larger one. Sheepish eyes met hers, and Amelia looked into them deeply.

"That was wrong of you, Mal." She explained, speaking softly as she did. "You can't chase people like that."

The tears began to pour, large breaths were taken between words as Mal began to speak. "She pulled my hair." The Fairy Godmother pursed her lips, attempting to stay strong.

"It doesn't matter." She said. "You always be the bigger person." Her daughter nodded.

"I love you, but you are going to have to take a time out." Mal looked incredibly confused. "I'm going to have you sit here for five minutes and you have to stay seated."

Amelia stood up to walk out of the room, Mal's sobs becoming louder. The look on the older fairies face was pained, though visible that she was trying to hide how she felt. Louis looked sad as well, not enjoying any of his girls being sad, especially on vacation.

* * *

When the family woke the next day, it was time to eat some breakfast before heading down to the arcade. They had a feeling that Mal was going to enjoy playing games and riding the small rides.

Mal was in much better spirits after sleeping through the night, soundly, and forgetting the events of the day before. She was looking forward to her bagel that was heating in the toaster and the orange juice in her cup. Her stomach growled, almost on cue as her bagel popped up and out of the toaster. Amelia spread cream cheese on it before handing it to the toddler.

Amelia still felt bad about having to put Mal in time out. She didn't completely expect such a severe reaction when she left, seeing as Mal had seemed to be okay with having to sit. She was very wrong though. It was difficult to punish the girl, but she couldn't get away with anything. Especially not when she is harming others. Toddlers had attitudes, but most of what happened with those attitudes needed to be corrected.

Louis was feeding Jane her cereal. The infant was sitting on the counter, feeling for her spoon so that she could attempt to bring it towards her mouth quicker than her father. He was giggling softly as he told her to slow down.

After breakfast, Mal was dressed in her swimming suit, a sundress placed (much to her dismay) overtop. She was incredibly excited to swim and play today. Mostly to swim though.

The family played in the arcade for hours, winning tickets and riding rides. Mal was overjoyed.

Her mother led her through a door which led to the swimming area. The small girls mouth dropped open at the site. There were so many slides and so much water. She still didn't know how to swim, but she would most definitely do her best. Once she was rinsed off and her life vest was put on her small body, she was given the okay to head over to the water. Amelia joined the girl, deciding that it was best that she keep close. There were these lily pads that Mal was insistent she stand on. It was a challenge for the children, to step on the lily pads and make it across without falling in the water. Mal didn't complete the challenge.

She fell into the pool and her head fell underneath the water momentarily, she gasped as she resurfaced, coughing at the water she had breathed in. Once recovered, she was ready to attempt again.

* * *

It was time for the first waterslide of the day. Mal was much too little to go on any of the big ones, but there were plenty small ones that she was able to try. One required someone to sit with her in a tube, Amelia insisted that Louis be the one to ride with her while her and Jane waited at the bottom.

Louis and Mal climbed the stairs to the top of the slide with the tube in tow. Mal was shivering at the cold air as she longed to return to the water.

It was finally their turn and Louis placed the tube in first, the lifeguard holding it in place. He picked up his daughter and sat down, setting her in his lap. Once situated, the guard blew her whistle and pushed the two down the slide. Mal let out a shriek that was near deafening, her laughter picking up not far after. She held onto her father tightly as they fell. She could see the end of the slide, and suddenly she became frightened. She couldn't stop herself anymore, and she was going to land in the water. Mal wished and wished that she wouldn't go under.

And she didn't. Water splashed into her face, but she remained above the surface. Her mother was cheering in the distance as she looked around with a huge smile upon her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Brown eyes looked up at green as Mal stood over her sister's crib that morning. She had brought in her step-stool from the bathroom so that she could reach the young infant, lifting her over the edge as groaning came from the youngest's mouth.

"Goo'ness Jane!" Mal strained. "You're heavy!"

Once she sat the girl on the floor, Mal grabbed the hand that seemed so much smaller than her own and led her to the bedroom across the hall. Jane squinted at the brightness of the light on the ceiling.

Today was Jane's first birthday. The older girl had been incredibly excited yesterday, but something about today filled her small mind with intense anxiety and panic. It was cold out, the windows were foggy, and the tree outside of her window was making her uncomfortable. She didn't want to be alone, so Mal woke her sister and brought her close.

The two girls were sat in the corner, missing from view of the windows so that Mal didn't have to look at the ugly tree anymore. Then it happened. There was a flash of green light and Maleficent appeared. Mal wanted to scream, cry, and call for her mother and father, but something paralyzed her. She felt like she couldn't move or speak.

The dark fairy stepped closer to the two girls, causing Jane to cry out of fear as she pulled Mal forcefully from her arms. A light outside of the bedroom clicked on and Maleficent and Mal disappeared.

* * *

Amelia turned on the light to Jane's room first, checking on the infant she assumed was hungry for breakfast, but she wasn't in her crib. She noticed her older daughter's step-stool on the floor, and figured out what was going on. Mal had woke Jane and wanted to play. The mother just hoped that neither of her children were injured from Mal's attempt to lift Jane.

So she crossed the hall into Mal's room, she seen Jane sitting in the corner with tears running down her cheeks. Mal was nowhere in sight. Amelia decided to check the bathroom to see if Mal had stepped in there, but again, she was nowhere to be found.

The Fairy Godmother ran from room to room looking for her eldest with no luck of finding her. She ran back to gather Jane and ran to wake up Louis, who was still fast asleep, unhearing of the shuffle outside.

"She's gone!" Amelia yelled, causing Louis to jump awake. "I can't find Mal!"

Louis immediately jumped out of bed, running through the house just like Amelia had. Once he reached his bedroom again, his wife was in tears and letting sobs escape her throat. He ran back out and picked up the phone in the kitchen, calling King Adam and Queen Belle, not caring how early it was. He was going to ask if they had went through the barrier recently, because honestly, that's the only reason Mal would have gone missing. At least, the only reason they could think of.

He was yelling loudly in the kitchen, demanding to know everything, and Amelia walked out to sit at the table. Jane looked up with a frown on her face and fear in her eyes.

* * *

Maleficent and Mal appeared in a field - though, it didn't look at all familiar to the small girl, who was looking in every direction possible.

"We're nowhere near where we were, so there is no point in trying to find that place." The evil fairy said in a monotonous voice. She set the three-year old down, holding her hand and looking straight ahead. Mal began to cry and she was suddenly pushed to the ground.

"Look at you!" Her mother yelled. "They've made you weak!"

The toddler looked up at eyes that now shined an emerald green. "I want my mommy." She said quietly. Maleficent seethed.

"I am your mother, now get up!" She said through tight teeth. The toddler obeyed, walking beside the woman who claimed to be her mother. Mal felt very uncomfortable as every memory of the Isle and her previous home flooded into her mind. So much yelling, violence, and it had always been so very cold. She remembered every look her mother gave, every slap she received, and every hug she was denied. Her mother and father promised that she'd never see this woman again.

Mal thought of Jay, Carlos, and Evie. She hoped and wished with all her might that neither of them were with their real parents. She hoped that Evie was snuggled in bed, nice and warm, with Happy and Molly. She wished that Carlos was stuffing his face full of his oatmeal. She prayed that Jay was rolled up in his blankets, no thought of his father or the beatings in his mind.

She wondered if they were thinking of her, too. Maybe she had been bad, and this was her punishment. Maybe she had to go back to the Isle, like all of the other bad people.

Maleficent suddenly stopped walking, pulling Mal's arm to turn her towards her. The child looked up with a blank stare, no emotion within her irises. "I think this'll be fine." The child blinked as her mother spoke, not really listening to what was being said.

"You'll grow here, and then we'll take over Auradon - together!"

* * *

After receiving confirmation that they had gone through the barrier, Louis looked at his wife, who visibly broke into pieces. Quickly, though, she lifted Jane onto her hip, grabbed her go-bag and headed out of the door. Louis ran to keep up.

Amelia strapped Jane into her safety seat before stepping into the drivers-side door, barely allowing Louis to close the passenger door before she put the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway. She sped around the corner to Happy and Molly's home, deciding they were the closest and quickest for a drop off.

The wife and mother unhooked Jane and picked up her bag as she looked towards their friends' home. She knocked on the door quickly. Molly answered, looking incredibly exhausted - most likely due to her furthering her pregnancy. It was now sleepless nights and restless days for the wife of Happy. Amelia quickly handed the infant over without explanation and headed back to the car. Next stop - her wand.

Once she retrieved her wand, the Fairy Godmother would locate her daughter and bring her home. There was no doubt in her mind - she would bring Mal home, unharmed. The museum was in sight, and she would not be filling the necessary paperwork out to actually have the wand handed to her - the guards must give it to her now.

Yes, they resisted, but she used her title to her advantage - which was something she really didn't like to do - and quickly persuaded them to give her the artifact. The couple would head over to the castle, where Belle and Adam awaited their arrival.

Louis attempted to get his wife to slow the car down, but she wouldn't listen. She explained that she needed to get to their daughter, who was likely scared and alone, before Maleficent could have anymore lasting effects on her - before she could hurt her.

* * *

"I don't wanna." Mal said, defiantly.

Maleficent cackled at the child's disobedience. "Clearly they have allowed you to forget your manners!" She yelled, looking down at her child with disgust painted on her features. She knelt down to the girls level and tightly grabbed her shoulders as she pulled her so closely that their noses began to touch.

"You do not defy me." She explained. "You are lucky that I have even allowed you to live as long as you have." Maleficent's eyes began to glow once again. "Do you remember the children who were born after you? How I killed them because they did not possess the magic that I required?" A wicked smile showed the fairy's teeth. "Don't think I haven't noticed that they've bound your magic, Mal. You are alive due to the very..." She paused, almost as if she was deciding on the correct word to use. "Conviction that you can still live up to your name. I just have to remind you how that is done."

Mal screamed as her mother's hand collided with her cheek. Maleficent quickly grabbed the girls purple locks and guided her to an area out of the now-brightened sun. She lifted the girls shirt off of her back, placing her hand between the child's two shoulders and focused. "Everyone will know who you are." Maleficent cackled. "It doesn't matter what you do, what you wear, or what magic you have."

Beneath Maleficent's hand, the girls back started to turn red and to burn. Mal cried out and tried to escape her mother's grip.

"You are mine." Maleficent said, releasing her hand off of her daughters back, revealing her family crest of a black dragon with purple fangs.

* * *

 **Hah.. hah.. so I hope you liked it! I felt like it was okay, but I'd definitely like to hear back! I told everyone that we'd definitely be PG-13 in some chapters, and this is probably the most gruesome thing I have personally written, but I'm capable of much worse. I actually had to tone back my initial thoughts for this chapter to keep it PG-13.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Had to get this out as soon as possible! I just got off of a twelve-hour shift, but I keep seeing certain speculations that I have to confirm/deny (you'll see which). Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Mal felt extremely sad. She honestly couldn't remember a time she felt so sad - not even when Carlos, Evie, and Jay left when they were adopted. Her chest hurt, her heart felt heavy, and her head was numb to anything but pain and sadness.

She didn't even feel afraid anymore, just sad. The young girl thought of her mother and father at home, her sister, as well as her three friends.

Maleficent had made her sleep on the ground last night. The fairy had conjured a structure to provide protection from the elements, as well as a bed and whatever else she may need. For Mal, however, it was the floor and a dingy blanket that had holes in the seams. She wasn't used to this anymore.

The girl hoped that her mother was looking for her, that they'd find her and protect her from this evil witch.

Sunrise hadn't yet reached its peak, resulting in a still fairly dim lighting effect over the shelter, and Maleficent had yet to wake. Mal briefly thought about running outside, but she didn't know if she could make it anywhere, or what Maleficent would do if she caught her, so she stayed.

Suddenly, there was the creak of a door opening, and Mal snapped her eyes shut, pretending to still be fast asleep. Perhaps if she was asleep, her mother would leave her be.

One could only hope.

That was not the case however, for Maleficent nudged roughly at the girl to wake her, yelling "get up!" as she did.

Mal lifted her head and willed her body to follow suit, attempting to ready herself for the day.

* * *

Amelia and Louis had been attempting to find their way around Maleficent's magical blocking of Mal. Due to this, Mal was unable to be traced, sensed - any type of scrying would not work on the girl or Maleficent.

The Fairy Godmother had spent her night exhaustingly attempting different barriers and location spells, most of which were far older than Maleficent, so she hoped that perhaps the dark being would not know of their existence. None worked, much to the woman's dismay.

She groaned agonizingly, her head falling on her desk. Her fingers were bruised from using her blood as a binding agent in her magic, they pulsed in rhythm with her heartbeat.

Louis stepped into the bedroom which he dared not to enter before now. He was working on his own tasks in finding Mal, studying the lay of the land in the outskirts of Auradon. Maleficent wouldn't stay where she'd easily be discovered, meaning she would remain outside of the country. His poor wife looked extremely disheveled. Her hair was on end in all directions, her clothes were ragged, and her head was fallen.

Suddenly she gasped, lifting her head up before she quickly ran to the closet, opening the hidden compartment within. A spell-book was brought out. It was clearly made of leather; however, the stitching was incredibly poor - it did not look as though it was expensive or well-kept.

"How did I not think of this." She said, slapping herself against the head wildly. "If I am to break Maleficent's own magic, I must use the same."

No. That was not going to happen. Why did Amelia even have a dark book of spells, and more importantly, why didn't he know about it?

Louis watched as his wife slowly pet the book before opening it and searching through the pages for the appropriate spell. It was obvious when she did, because she smiled and sat down slowly.

"This is it."

* * *

"Today we begin your lessons." Maleficent said, simply. "We must undo all that they have taught you in Auradon."

Mal remained blank. She wasn't consciously in her own mind, it was almost as if she was looking at a movie scene playing before her.

Maleficent grabbed the toddlers hand and led her away from the home. Mal looked up at her mother, seeing only a silhouette of her in the now-bright sunlight. She took note of her horns, and wondered if they were uncomfortable at all, or if she would grow any herself. She touched the top of her head just to be sure they weren't there.

Mother and daughter reached a meadow, a break in the long grass across the countryside. Mal was pushed to the ground, and she sat quietly, still observing her mother, who was looking side-to-side. Suddenly, she felt something in her hands. Maleficent had placed a dagger into the toddlers hands and pointed towards a small doe and her mother that laid not far from them.

"Kill it." Maleficent said.

Mal looked up at her mother, finally fully snapped back into reality, and shook her head no.

Maleficent seethed. Her face turned red, her eyes brightened, and she clenched her teeth together. " **Kill it!** " She yelled, causing the toddler to cry.

"I don' wanna!" Mal yelled in between her sobs.

Maleficent lifted the girl from underneath her shoulders, dragging her towards the doe and her mother, who both watched on curiously. Pity, they had never been hunted before. She stood behind the girl who now faced the doe she was going to kill.

Whispers ordering her to kill were heard in the toddlers ear. Quickly, they said. Mal sobbed as she lifted the knife and plunged it into the baby doe's side, cringing as she heard the scream it let loose. The mother abandoned her baby, and Mal stabbed the doe once more, hoping it would stop screaming. It did, but it's breathing was still incredibly heavy and deep.

All Maleficent did was laugh.

* * *

Amelia sat in front of her book and candles, reading as she stabbed her finger once more, hoping that this would be her final attempt in finding her daughter.

She had kept this book for uses such as these, just in case. You could never be too safe when you have an island full of incredibly evil villains, and even more so now that their children were here in Auradon.

Louis was watching on as she was working her magic, and though he was terrified, he was also willing to feel this to find Mal. He knew it was worse for his darling wife though, he couldn't imagine what it must feel like to have dark magic course through your veins.

The Fairy Godmother began to chant the spell over the map, using Gary as fuel for the crystal to find the small girl. She tried not to allow the crystals movement to distract her, though it was the first time it had even began to scry for the girl. She could hear Louis begin to cry just a bit, but she couldn't break her concentration now, not when she was so close.

Finally the crystal fell, and Amelia knew immediately that she had found the lot of land that held one of her most prized possessions. She had found her daughter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Soo... just got off of my shift (it's 12:51 AM, yay~) and I'm SUPER excited for this chapter! I couldn't wait to edit it and post it. Please don't hate me.**

* * *

Amelia held onto her wand as tightly as she possibly could in one hand, and held the leather-bound book in the other. She was preparing to retrieve her child and put Maleficent back on the Isle where she belonged. Louis urged her to allow anyone else to deal with Maleficent besides her, but the fairy refused. She would be there when they found her daughter, and she'd be the one who held her on the way home.

She wondered what Mal was doing, how she felt, and if she was warm. It was still quite cold out, despite it being the beginning of Spring.

Louis entered the room then, prepared to leave their now-empty home, to hopefully full it once more with the beautiful presence and spirit of their eldest. He was willing to lose everything to bring her back. He would do whatever he needed to in order to protect the members of his family.

He looked to Amelia, who stood from where she sat, and the couple joined hands. Amelia shut her eyes tightly, focusing on where she wanted to go so that she may appear there. It had been so long since she had attempted to jump locations in this manner, so she was incredibly hopeful that it would work accurately.

* * *

Maleficent left Mal to mourn over the doe she had murdered. The evil fairy continued to laugh at her child, as well as the does, pain. She must teach her the facts of life - things die, people kill. It was a needed skill in the world of villainy.

Mal, on the other hand, sat sobbing over the carcass of the infant deer. She crawled closer and laid atop of it's chest, laying her head down and whispering her apologies. She always knew that she was evil, but her parents had convinced her that she could be good. Obviously, they were wrong. If she was good she wouldn't have killed the animal, she would have fought more against Maleficent.

There was a wet feeling on the girls clothes, and she looked down at her favorite pajama shirt, which was now stained with blood. It reminded her of what she had done, and she figured that she must need the reminder, or it wouldn't be placed where it has.

Suddenly, there was a massive pick-up in the wind. Mal grabbed onto the doe tighter, her crying growing stronger with her grip. She was frightened. Frightened that Maleficent was returning, or that her punishment for being a bad person was making its appearance.

She was lifted off of the deer, and while she fought to remain where she was, her strength was nothing near that of the person lifting her. Mal screamed, kicked, and pulled. Once she opened her eyes she saw her mother, and she thought that she was dreaming. Then she cried more, screaming and screaming her apologies before grabbing her mothers neck tightly into her arms and burying her head into her neck.

King Adam and Queen Belle were on their way, due to arrive any second, and Amelia was prepared to send Maleficent back to the Isle.

Amelia turned around, looking for her husband, but he was gone. She immediately knew where he was - he was going after Maleficent.

* * *

"Well it's about time." Maleficent said between her crooked lips. She had felt the change in the atmosphere as soon as Louis and Amelia had arrived. "How did she do it?" She wondered.

Louis looked at the wicked fairy, fighting back the urge to shrink back at her form. "It doesn't matter." He explained. "You failed."

Maleficent turned to face the human man, her already large smile growing larger. "Have I?"

There was a green glow in the eyes of the wicked fairy. She lifted her hand and clenched it, a fiery ball glowing in the empty space. "Spicae."

Louis groaned as he was stabbed repeatedly in many different parts of his body. He saw Jane, who looked so much like her mother. He saw Mal, who was beautiful and good. He saw his wife, who he loved like no other. Louis began to wonder what his small children would grow to be like, look like, smell like. Who would they marry? Would they have children? Would they be happy? A tear slipped down his cheek as he fell to the floor and took his final breaths.

"Exspectantes anima tua infernum." Maleficent said, spitting on the fallen man.

It was then that Amelia and all of the palace guards burst into the home. Amelia looked around, seeing the body laying on the floor. She couldn't breathe. Her heart ached, her stomach fell, and she felt angry. She looked at Maleficent, who made no attempts to fight the guards, nor the Fairy Godmother.

"I've done what I've come to do." The evil fairy stated, allowing her hands to be cuffed by the shackles that bound her magic so that she may be taken back to the Isle.

Before the guards escorted her out, though, Amelia stopped them so that she may do one thing. The only thing that she felt could hurt Maleficent. Remove her magic, permanently, so that they never have to worry about her again. It didn't matter whether Amelia was alive, nor did it matter if she was dead, Maleficent would have no magic. She'd make sure of that.

* * *

 _ **1 week later...**_

When Mal had heard about her father's passing, she seemed to break even more. Maleficent had truly done something to this child, she had truly broken her. Amelia would pick up the pieces and she would put her back together. It would take so much time, much more than when she had first arrived in Auradon, but it would happen.

The child now suffered from night terrors and extreme anxiety. Her anxiety was so horrible, in fact, that most nights consisted of Amelia holding the child as she vomited her dinner. Mal slept in her mothers bed, not touching her own since the night she was taken.

Jane, while not understanding death, was sad as well. She knew something was different, and she had noticed her fathers absence, but she didn't understand why. It was very difficult for her mother.

Amelia spent her nights wondering what Maleficent had meant when she had said that she had completed what she had came to do. Did she come to kill Louis? Did she come to break Mal? Or did she come to cause the most amount of pain that she possibly could? She wanted to know more about what Mal's twenty-four hours with the evil woman had been like, but she couldn't find the strength to press the poor child who had been through so much.

Tomorrow was the funeral. Amelia was not prepared. She watched as Mal slept in her husbands empty bedside. The girl looked so peaceful tonight, a now-rare thing that she learned to never take for granted.

She turned the bedside lamp off and attempted to get the smallest amount of sleep, just so she could at least say she rested.

* * *

Mal was dressed in her black dress, her hair was pulled back with a bow in the back. Jane was wearing a small black dress herself, with white tights and black buckle shoes.

She never thought she would be doing this - dressing her children for their father's funeral. Louis had only been gone a week and it still felt like he had been out of their lives for so much longer. The ache in her heart grew every second she couldn't hear his laugh, see his smile, or feel his lips upon hers. Amelia walked into her closet to look for her jacket, but also to allow a few tears to escape without the children having to see. Mal, however, knew something wasn't right, and though she wasn't speaking much since the ordeal, she wrapped her arms around her mothers legs and held her tightly.

Amelia looked down at her daughter when she felt the embrace. She leaned down, picked the girl up and kissed her as she pulled her into her own embrace.

It was time to leave. People would begin arriving at the funeral home soon.

"Come on, it's time to go." Amelia explained to her daughter, giving her a smile that she didn't quite feel, and setting her back on the floor before grabbing her small hand. She led her over to Jane, who Amelia lifted onto her hip, and headed to the car.

* * *

Amelia took a deep breath before entering the room that held Louis and his coffin. Happy and Molly, along with Evie, were already inside. Evie was looking at the coffin with a confused look. It was an open casket, seeing as Amelia felt that was the proper way to say goodbye, no matter how hard it was to see. She just needed to see his face one more day.

Mal's eyes darted straight to her father. She began breathing heavily, and Amelia tried to redirect her attention to Evie. There was a buffet in the other room, and she suggested that the girls go there and grab some snacks.

Jay arrived not long after, along with his mother, father, and brother. He hurt for Mal, and he just wanted her to not be sad anymore. He knew more than anyone what it felt like to have a parent die, even if he was only a baby when his mom did. His parents sent him to go find Mal and Evie once they noticed they weren't in the viewing room.

He saw the two girls laying on the floor holding each other. Mal was crying, and Evie was rubbing her hair. Jay walked over quietly, laying down on the other side of Mal and wrapping his arms around both Mal and Evie.

King Adam and Queen Belle were there, sitting in a corner with Carlos and Ben, who both were looking at a book on the floor. The King and Queen felt guilty, seeing as they were the ones who ordered the raid on the Isle again. They could have prevented it.

Carlos stood up and looked around before taking off in whatever run the small boy could. He found his friends laying down and he tried to join the pile by jumping and allowing all of his weight to fall on the three. Evie began to giggle, which caused Jay to giggle, which caused Mal to giggle.

Jay took the opportunity to tickle both girls, who broke out into a scream of laughter.

* * *

Once it came time for the actual service, Amelia and the two girls sat in the three seats at the very front of the room. Mal's eyes wouldn't leave her father. She felt weird. It looked just like her daddy, the one who threw her in the air, gave her baths, and gave her the best bear hugs before bed, but it wasn't.

He was a lot paler.

Amelia listened to the speeches, watched everyone give their gifts and their goodbye's. Then it was their turn. Amelia didn't want to speak, because anything she needed to say Louis would have already heard and known. There was a footstool placed in front of the coffin, specifically placed there for Mal to have the best look she could.

Mal looked at the mahogany box. There were white, pink, blue, and yellow flowers covering the top. There was a pillow underneath his head, sheets above and below his body. It didn't seem right. Why did they do this for someone? He wasn't going to need it. It wasn't right!

All of a sudden Mal felt angry. "He's not sleeping!" She yelled. "Why does he need all of this?" She sobbed. "Daddy didn't even like yellow."

A small hand rubbed a large, cold hand that was oddly stiff. She rubbed his nose, eyelashes, and hair - attempting to ingrain the memories into her mind. She never wanted to forget him.

* * *

There was a private burial that night. Mal, Jane, and Amelia were the only ones permitted to attend. They watched as the best of friends, the most loving of fathers, and the most worthy of husbands, was laid to his final rest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all! So, some people were not happy with me about the last chapter (I received a few private messages), and I just wanted to explain that no, Louis will not be returning - magic was not possible to save him due to the laws in Auradon. I haven't explained them, but a general rule with magic is that you trade a life for a life, and Fairy Godmother is not so selfish as to give up someone else's life for her own happiness.**

 **Also - I work in retail. It's the holidays. It's gonna be a bit before I'm able to update again! I've been so exhausted from working overtime that I just haven't had any motivation to write; however, I was listening to music on the way home from work today and "Rise Up" came on and reminded me of this story, and I once again found my muse! So, if you'd like to listen to the song before reading, it could bring you into it more, maybe!**

 **Here we go -**

* * *

Amelia had been sneaking Mal out of her bed, and into the child's own each night, which consistently caused a morning fit. The child was afraid of the bedroom, and she was afraid of being away from her mother for any period of time - fearing it'd be the last time she'd see her.

This morning, after the initial soothing, while hiccups where still escaping the child's throat, Mal looked into her mothers eyes. She laid her hand upon her cheek and rubbed.

It had been four months since Louis' death, and things were slowly turning into a routine of its own. Amelia was becoming used to being a single parent, though her longing for Louis had not ceased an ounce. Mal was beginning to interact more, where she wouldn't look or speak to anyone for quite a while after the incident.

Deciding it was time for their day to officially begin, Amelia stood and carried Mal to the kitchen, setting her in her designated seat at the breakfast nook - Gary sat in her father's empty chair.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

Mal looked at her mother as if she shouldn't have even asked, letting out a small smile. "Pancakes!" The child looked towards the hallway that held her and Jane's bedrooms, pointing as she looked. "Jane's up!"

That was odd, Fairy Godmother hadn't even heard a sound come from Jane's crib. Still, she walked in, quietly opening the door to check on the infant. Sure enough, Jane was just barely awake. It looked as though her eyes had just opened, and she was laying flat on her belly, having not moved from her sleeping position. She walked out, knowing Jane needed some time before she would be ready to face her wild sister.

Mal was beginning to return to somewhat of her old self. She acted happier, she smiled, she laughed.

Amelia returned to preparing pancakes for her eldest, choosing strawberry syrup as the topping; it was a local favorite. She looked towards the wild-haired girl and explained that Evie would be coming over for the day, since she was having a bit of difficulty adjusting to being a big sister.

Penelope Cameron had been born slightly early; and while Evie was incredibly excited at first, she quickly learned that newborns are loud, stinky, and take up a lot of the attention of your parents.

* * *

After breakfast, Mal needed to take a bath to rid her hair and body of syrup.

Amelia placed Jane in her Pack 'N Play outside of the bathroom so that she could keep an eye on both girls at once, undressing Mal once she finished securing the infant. It hurt her heart each time she witnessed the mark of Maleficent on her daughters back. She wished there was a way she could remove it - but the only way was to use the book again, and that book had many consequences.

Still, she pretended not to notice the mark and set the girl in the bath. There was coloring on the walls, bubbles blown, hair washed, when suddenly Mal looked at her mother seriously.

"Momma?" She asked, her mother quickly responded with a look that said continue. "Can my name not be Mal anymore?" The Fairy Godmother looked at her daughter as her eyebrows furrowed.

"That's your name, though." She began. "You'll always be my Mal." A frown began to form.

Mal sighed. "I don't wanna be Maleficent no more."

Amelia understood. Mal stood for Maleficent, everyone knew that. Of course she wouldn't want to be reminded of that woman. "What about Mallory?"

The child considered it for a moment, deciding that it was better than the names she had in mind. Especially if her mother wanted to keep Mal. Personally, if she could choose her name, Mal would choose Eloise. She wasn't sure why, but she just really liked that name. She saw a movie about a girl named Eloise on television once, and she lived in a hotel! It looked like a lot of fun.

She finally nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Evie arrived at the home not long after Mal was dressed and her hair dried. The girls played with their dolls, had a tea party that even Jane was invited to, and then laid on the couch to watch a movie. They had decided on "Sharkboy and Lavagirl".

It wasn't long until they were all three sound asleep.

Amelia took the opportunity to catch up on some of her work. She had been working from home ever since the incident, and it was inevitably becoming more urgent for her to return to her office. There was just so much that she did not have access to the resources needed to complete her projects. Not to mention that she had much work to be done at the castle of Belle and Adam.

* * *

It was nearing two in the afternoon, and two girls were complaining of hunger. Deciding it'd be best to get out of the house for a bit, the Fairy Godmother mysteriously fit the third carseat in the back of her SUV, and took the girls to their favorite restaurant for lunch.

Of course, their favorite restaurant was Chuck E. Cheese. At least they'd get to play and wear out the energy they had just rebuilt. First, though, was lunch. Nobody received a single token until they had eaten. Amelia couldn't even wipe the grease from the pizza off of the girls' faces before they took their tokens and ran off. She watched as she looked at two girls who would be turning four soon, and that meant Kindergarten would be starting not long after.

She was so incredibly happy that they had each other just around the block. Mal was still incredibly close to the boys, but not quite as much as Evie. Either could just say the word and be to the other's house in less than five minutes. It'd take at least half an hour to get to either boy's home.

Jane was becoming restless, but there wasn't much for a one-year old to do at Chuck E. Cheese. There was a chair that went in a circle around the clock, so she strapped the infant in tightly before starting the machine. Jane's giggles were so loud that you could hear them even above the screams of the older children.

Her children's laughs were the highlight of each day, and it made waking up so much more worth it.

* * *

Mal noticed blue hair, but it wasn't Evie's because she was standing right next to her trying to win tickets. It was Uma! The purple haired child looked at her feet, then walked slowly over to the girl, who was playing all by herself, just like at Kalahari.

"Hi, Uma." Mal said, quietly. The girl looked angry at first, then slightly afraid. Green eyes began to wet with tears, and she apologized for being mean. The two girls hugged and Mal held Uma's hand, walking her back to where Evie stood. The two best friends nodded at each other and went to play more games, but this time, Uma was allowed to join.

* * *

The night was over. Evie had returned home, Jane was taking her last bottle as she laid on the sofa, and Mal was being changed into her favorite silky pajamas.

"I seen you play nicely with Uma today." Amelia smiled. "That was incredibly good of you, baby." Mal smiled and hugged her mother tightly before heading to her bed, patting it for her mother to join her.

Amelia lifted the toddler onto the mattress as she, herself, sat. Mal kissed her mother, leaving a wet mark on her cheek, and climbed underneath the covers. "Can you read me a story?"

Her mother nodded, surprised that the child was willing to lay in her own bed tonight. She pulled out the story called "Brave" and read the legend of Merida to her daughter. It didn't take long for small snores to escape the child's nose, and the Fairy Godmother turned the nightlight on as she turned the overhead off.

She walked in the living room to check on Jane, who was still awake and drinking her bottle as she played with her hair with one hand. Amelia lifted the infant and sat in the recliner, covering them both with her favorite sherpa blanket and began to rock the child, singing a song she learned from a dear friend - Cinderella. The Fairy Godmother felt that they could use good dreams, just so, even for a moment, they could lose their heartache.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter! I know it was kind of all over the place, but I'm out of practice.**

 **Please let me know what you think! :)**


	18. UPDATE (Not a chapter)

Hey everyone! I didn't realize it had been quite so long since I had updated this story. Life has been incredibly crazy for the last year, so I was absent for quite a while.

I'm happy to report that I have seen your requests for updates in my DM's, so I am currently writing a new chapter for this story and it could be up as early as tomorrow!

 ***Some details may or may not fit into the story previously written. I'm doing my best to read all of the chapters again, but I'm sure I'll miss a few details.**


	19. Chapter 18

**I apologize for my absence. I'll make this chapter especially long just because of that. Hopefully I can do this story justice!**

* * *

The sun shone bright that morning. It was Mal's fourth birthday, and she felt the bittersweet emotions of the day. It was nearing the anniversary of her father's death, and it was her first birthday without him there to wake her up with his kisses.

Green eyes fluttered under their lids, attempting to adjust to the brightness of the morning. Gary had fallen to the floor during her slumber; sleepy hands attempted to reach for him, but her attempts were failed.

Then he began to move. Only slightly, but still visibly. Mal's heart began to race in her chest, her breath became ragged, and her fingers shook. Then she pulled the covers over her head and whimpered quietly.

Something fell on her. _I'm brave –_ she thought to herself. With only a slight hesitation, Mal lifted the covers. She screamed when she came face-to-face with another!

Jane was attempting to reach her sister. She wanted to play.

Amelia ran into kitchen, heading towards the loud noise elicited from her child. She slipped and fell towards the wall.

When she reached the room, however, she was shocked. "And how did you get out of bed?" She asked Jane.

The toddler, who was nearing the age of two, giggled between her teeth as she bounced on her knees and clapped her hands.

Mal watched on grumpily. She was not happy about being so frightened as soon as she woke up. She grunted and laid her head back on her pillow.

"Happy birthday, Mal!" Amelia sang. The girl, whose grumpy mood quickly began to fade, smiled into her pillow. Small giggles escaped her throat.

Jane sang along as best as she could – only uttering the word "Mal" as she tried.

* * *

Amelia had planned a party at the house for her daughter. Money was slightly tight considering she now relied on her income alone. It was also going to be nice to have a day at the house, something that was a much rarer occurrence than it used to be.

Evie would be there, and so would Jay and Carlos. Mal had requested that Uma and Harry be invited, too.

Happy had already arrived to help Amelia prepare the house. It was, unfortunately, Winter and so the party would have to remain inside. It would be cramped, but hopefully the children had enough room to play in their modest, suburban home.

Mal had picked out her own outfit for the party, and Amelia cringed internally at the mismatched clothing as she muttered "You look great". She had been trying to allow the girl to have some extra independency, but it was a challenging task. Honestly, for Mal to learn what was acceptable and matching, she had to experiment. The girl was so proud of this outfit though, so she let the green pants and blue top slide.

* * *

Evie arrived first. Molly and Penelope came in much slower, seeing as Evie would run ahead and enter like she would her own home, whereas her mother would take her time.

The girl had adjusted well to having a little sister, and she began to see her as a friend. She was still young, only eight months out of the womb, but she smelled nice – most of the time.

The blue-haired child ran into her friend's home as fast as she could, barely hearing her mother warn her of the icy path.

Once inside, she looked around for Mal. She saw her daddy putting up some decorations in the living room, but she didn't see her friend. She ran towards the hallway that contained her bedroom, but again she wasn't there.

"'Melia?" She asked quietly. "Where's Mal?"

The woman smiled and explained that she'd be out soon, not wanting to go further into detail. Truth be told, Mal was in her mom's room, holding onto her dad's shirt and speaking to it. Explaining what was going on for her birthday, and what presents she hoped to get, and that she asked mom to make his favorite dinner.

* * *

Mal was already aware of Evie's arrival, but now she sensed Carlos was near, and Jay, too. The four-year old sighed and set her dad's shirt neatly on the bed, kissing it as she climbed down.

Some new and strange things had been happening with the girl. Since her time with Maleficent, she had begun to become far more aware of her surroundings – even those she couldn't see. She almost always knew when her sister was waking up, and she could almost always guess what was going to happen.

Some days it scared her, but she had gotten used to it over the past year. Sometimes her mother watched her though, in a way much different than normal. Mal pretended she didn't notice, but it did hurt sometimes.

Once she worked up her nerve, she went out to the party. Jay ran up to her first. He wrapped her in a big hug and lifted her feet off of the ground, eliciting a small gasp from the Fairy Godmother standing not far behind.

Mal giggled and rubbed her fingers through his hair. It had grown quite long since she saw him last. It was starting to reach his chin again. He shook his head as if he was a wet dog.

Then it was time to say hi to Evie. The two girls were much gentler with each other than with the boys. They wrapped each other in a gentle embrace, rather than a wild hug.

Carlos was sitting on Belle's lap on the couch. His hair had just been cut for the first time. He was now two, and he was wild. In an attempt to get down, he grabbed Belle's nose and push as hard as he could – trying to force his way out of her arms. Belle gently scolded him, and the boy groaned as he continued to attempt his escape.

Finally, she let him down, giving into the fight.

He ran over to Evie, Jay, and Mal, nearly tackling them to the ground with the amount of force in his push. He giggled when Jay lifted him off of the ground, hardly bothered by the boy's weight.

* * *

Only a few minutes late, Uma and Harry arrived together. They had been taken in by the same family, but not at the same time. Harry had been the last of the first raid to be adopted. Nobody could connect with the boy, nobody except Uma. It was her parents that decided to take him in and adopt him.

They were so glad they did, because he had turned out to be the most loving son and brother. He did whatever he could to put a smile on his entire family's faces.

Amelia greeted both children and their parents – Robin and Marion.

Both children look sheepish as they approached the other four. Jay looked apprehensive, but Mal and Evie welcomed both quickly, showing them the puzzle they were working on. Once seeing the girls accept and laugh with the two new additions, Jay was able to calm his guard and enjoy his time.

* * *

The final guest left at nine at night, leaving an exhausted Amelia to put her girls to bed and to clean the kitchen.

She deemed the day a success, though. Mal had a wonderful time, and she got almost all of the presents she wanted – more than she needed. It seemed to be a very healthy experience. The first celebrations without somebody were always the hardest, after all, and now she would never have to go through her first birthday without her father ever again.

Jane had fallen asleep nearly an hour before. She laid cuddled in a fleece blanket near the television, her rump resting on her feet. Mal sat not far away, yawning repeatedly as she looked through a picture book that Jay had gotten her.

Amelia retrieved Jane, first, seeing as the girl was already sound asleep. As she picked her up, Mal looked up and said that the infant was going to vomit – and she did, seconds later. Too many sweets, Amelia supposed.

Jane cried only for a minute before falling back into a deep slumber. The Fairy Godmother quickly changed the girl into a sleeper and place her in her crib before going to change into her own pajamas.

When she returned, she sat on the floor next to her eldest daughter. "How did you know Jane was going to throw up?" She asked softly.

Mal did look away from her book. "I don't know." She explained.

Amelia thought for a moment before standing back up and bringing the small child with her. "Do you always know when something like that is going to happen?"

Mal thought about this for a moment. It seemed like she did, but she didn't know this morning. "No." She answered, simply.

The Fairy Godmother stood her child onto her bed before heading to the girl's dresser to pick out a pair of appropriately warm night clothes. The toddler began to undress herself, removing her blue shirt before her green bottoms. It took every ounce of strength for Amelia to not gasp and cringe at the mark Maleficent had left on the girl.

She knew that that _thing_ had something to do with what was changing in the girl's magic. It had been bound. Why is it that now, since the incident, she has been having new occurrences? It made her angry.

Her daughters magic was not bad. The thing was that the girl didn't want it and had shown distress when she lost control. To think that it's now out of both of their control was infuriating. She had to figure out what she could do, and fast, because who knew what was happening inside her beautiful child's head. What amount of anxiety and sadness, and even anger, must the girl be facing?

* * *

 **Okay, 1,700 words later and I think I'm ready to upload! Hope you enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 19

**This is a pretty big chapter. Not because of its length, but the contents within. It's taken me a long time to write this, and many times of starting from scratch just to make it to where I enjoy it.**

 **Here we go…**

* * *

An intense itch had overcome Mal's young frame. The feeling was so terrible, so inebriating, that the girl couldn't focus on anything but. She rubbed against the walls in an attempt to relieve or calm the pain.

She ripped her nightshirt off and rubbed against the carpeting. She wanted to yell, scream, or tear off her skin. She didn't know which would actually be beneficial, but this scratching was most definitely not.

It took all of her strength to pull herself up off of the floor. She'd wake up her mother and ask for her help. She did, after all, know how to make everything better.

She exited her room and made a turn for the dining room, which led to where her mother slept.

"Mommy?" Mal pushed gently on her mother's shoulder. "I itch." She whimpered.

Amelia slowly turned on her nightside lamp, allowing her eyes to adjust before she sat upright on the side of her bed.

She was surprised at the sight of her topless child. Oh, right, she had said she was itchy.

The woman observed the girl before her, not noticing any spots that could be source of such an itch. She lifted her arms, lifted her chin, and spun her around.

That was when she saw it.

The crest on Mal's back was red and covered in blisters. Amelia gently touched the mark with her fingers, and her daughter responded with a cringe and a whimper.

It was then that Mal fell to the floor, Amelia catching her by one shoulder as the girl's head dangled forward.

* * *

She was surrounded by darkness. A black void of nothingness. She blinked, trying to wake herself up. It didn't work. Mal rubbed her eyes roughly, trying to see.

Silent. The world around her was silent. There were no birds, no crickets.

A bead of sweat ran down her cheek, tickling as it went. She was so cold, though. It felt as though she was laying in the snow piled outside of her bedroom window. She tried to yell for help, but it felt as though something had been holding her throat, keeping her silent.

Mal didn't feel the itch on her back anymore. She didn't feel much of anything. Her feet began to tread forward, hoping to find some type of light and life. The girl felt slightly off balance as she stumbled through the blackness.

Soon enough, she began to hear an ocean's waves in front of her, and her feet felt as though they were stepping in the familiar feeling of sand. She continued forward, letting her toes squish through the soft ground. The substance began to grow thicker and stickier, telling the girl she was nearing the water.

"Don't." She heard.

Still blind, she turned towards the voice. "If you go, you cannot come back."

"Daddy?" She whispered. "Where are you?"

She waited and waited for an answer, and it seemed like it would never come, but minutes later there was a response. "You cannot see me." His voice was sad. "I'm here only to guide you."

Mal was confused. She could hear him, and he was teasing her – she wanted to see him! Hug him, smell him, feel him. She stepped closer towards the water.

* * *

Maleficent sat in her chair in her musty home, grinning as she counted the day she knew was coming.

The crest on Mal's back had so much more meaning than to show who she belonged to. It would be her end. The child had gone too far to come back to her mother, so she could no longer exist. Her magic was the only one that could rival Maleficent's own – because it was hers.

Yes, she gave up many of her powers to do so, but it was worth it. She could have another child, and one would again possess the power she needed. This one, though, would be kept safe from the goodness of Auradon.

She sat as she wondered where exactly in the spell the girl was. Was she asleep yet? Was she dead yet? It was an altered version of the sleeping curse she had put on Sleeping Beauty. Instead of a sleep awakened by true loves kiss, this was a death sleep – one from which she could not awaken.

The child would be comforted by certain things living in her own mind, and the spell would use them against her. Her memories, her thoughts, they were no longer hers.

It would be on the stupid box sitting in her living room soon enough. Oh yes, the death of the Fairy Godmothers 'child' would certainly be news.

* * *

"Mal!" Louis yelled. The girl shrunk back. "Back away!"

Tears began to fall from the small green eyes. "I want to see you." She said, her voice wavering. "We can play in the sand again."

She heard the waves rush back towards her, and she took a large breath in – but she was roughly shoved away from the water.

Mal spit out the sand that had collected in her mouth as she sat upright. She felt someone's arms around her, and she turned in every direction hoping to find the source, but she still was unable to see.

"We cannot play." Louis whispered in her ear, far more gently this time. "You need to go home to your mom and Jane."

Flashes of the time she spent with Louis began to flash before her. She saw herself climbing out of the bathtub and running through the halls naked, her mother laughing at the breakfast table – Louis stumbling behind.

She saw their time on vacation, and all the fun they had had. She heard the bedtime stories he had told her every night, and she felt the kisses that followed along, and she sighed.

Then she saw as Maleficent impaled him, and her heart stopped beating for a moment.

"I miss you." Mal whispered.

"I miss you more." Louis kissed her forehead. "But you have to go home. This isn't how it's supposed to be."

She looked up to where she expected her father's face to be, and she tried to ignore the urge she felt to go into the ocean. It felt as though she had no choice. It was her fault he was gone, and it was her fault that her mommy was so busy and sad – no matter how much she pretended not to be.

She could feel Louis attempt to reach her again, but the girls' eyes glowed green and her magic burst out of her body like waves, pushing his essence further from her.

She began to feel the sand as it wettened towards her toes. Her purple hair picked up in the violent wind and slapped her face fiercely.

Then she gasped for air.

* * *

Amelia stood above Mal, holding the secret book she kept within her closet and fell to her knees as she seen the breath pull into her daughters' lungs. She lifted the girl up and looked at her back, making sure the infection had disappeared.

It had, along with the crest Maleficent had left upon the girl.

Mal's breathing began to fall back into a normal rhythm – one which had ceased nearly three minutes ago.

She'd pay for the consequences as the Fairy Godmother later, and she'd also pay the consequences for using the book. She was uncertain of what that held, but she would pay anything to keep her children safe.

Green eyes fluttered underneath thick lashes, and she looked at her mom. She felt confused. What all had happened? She remembered bits and pieces, but none of them made any type of sense.

Then she felt guilt. She had used her magic on her daddy – who, somehow, was standing in the doorway. She cocked her head to the side and pointed, but her mother saw nothing.

Mal tried yelling, running, and pulling to get away from her mom to show her that he was there, but she couldn't see him.

"Lay down." He said. "I told you, I'm here to guide you. I just broke a rule." Louis winked.

The purple-haired girl smiled and laid back down for her mother. "Daddy's guiding us." She said, the biggest smile pulling at her lips.

Then it hit Amelia – her powers had been unbound, but how? She was the only one who was able to undo the binding magic she had performed – wasn't she?

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! Do you want more suspenseful chapters or more fluffy chapters from here on out? I originally had planned to do this as the last suspenseful chapter, which is why it ended as it did, but I'll be willing to switch it up if that's what the majority wants.**

 **Just let me know – next chapter will begin being written on Monday!**


	21. Chapter 20

Jane waddled up towards the palace gardens, going as fast as her small legs could take her to meet with the woman standing with two young boys. She had always been fond of the Queen, and so this was going to be the best weekend ever. Belle always played with her hair, dressed her in pretty dresses, and sung to her.

Yeah, her mommy did that kind of stuff too, but it was different coming from Belle.

She slipped and fell to her knees, causing a small whimper to escape her throat. Mal was trailing not far behind though, and she had always taught Jane that falling wasn't so bad. Even when Jane was first learning to walk, she'd giggle and pick her young sister right back up.

Jane would show her big sister just how brave she was. Despite small scuffs staining her kneecaps, the toddler stood back up and ran into Belle's arms.

The queen looked into the girl's eyes, noting a few tears and a sad expression, so she pulled her into a deep embrace and kissed her on the cheek. Jane's smile was from ear to ear.

Mal arrived not long after, bending over at her waist and smiling at her sister as she pulled her into a hug herself.

Jane's eyes lit up. She had made her sister proud!

The girls came with two semi-large bags. They were to stay at the home of Belle and Adam for a week – though, Adam wouldn't be there. It was going to be Belle and four kids… unless the others came for a visit too, then it'd be eight. Oy vey.

Amelia was looking for answers, and so was King Adam, so they decided to take a trip to see other dignitaries who may have what they're looking for. Joining them would be the dwarves, Prince Charming, and even Mulan and Shang.

She wasn't happy about leaving her daughters, but she was doing it for their protection – specifically Mal's. With Maleficent having attempted her murder, it was incredibly important that she make sure there were no traces of the woman's magic left.

The Fairy Godmother also needed to know just how the wicked fairy had undone her binding spell. She hadn't been able to recreate it either.

Amelia thanked Belle for taking them in, reiterating that she felt this was where they were safest, and headed towards King Adam – preparing to make their travel plans.

Mal watched through the corners of her eyes. The girl had been traumatized several times over the last year, and though she tried to hide it, she was always afraid. Afraid that she would be taken by Maleficent again, or that Jane would be hurt (any of her friends, too), or that any time she saw her mother would be her last.

She was also well aware that she was the reason for this trip. Her mother attempted to deny this fact, but Mal knew the truth. She has also known that everyone was aware of what had been happening with her – magic or otherwise, they knew.

It made her uncomfortable, like she didn't want to be seen. Would people fear her? Should she fear herself?

Amelia interrupted her thoughts when she called out to her, preparing to say goodbye's.

"Baby, it's going to be okay." She soothed. "I'll be back in a week – that's seven days, or seven dwarves, however you want to think of it." Amelia giggled. "You and Jane are going to have so much fun with Ben and Carlos. Evie and Jay might come to visit, too."

Mal nodded as she hugged Gary the Goat tighter to her chest. Her purple hair hung in her face, her bangs grown too long and her curls tight.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Mal dropped the stuffed animal as the words escape her mother's throat, and ran into her chest, clutching her clothing – willing her to never leave. Small sobs escaped the young girls throat and Amelia hugged her tighter than she ever had.

"I love you, mommy." Mal choked out.

The Fairy Godmother kissed her daughter on the crown of her head and whispered in her ear, "I love you more."

After a much less emotional goodbye with Jane, Amelia and Adam loaded into the official car and headed towards their first destination.

* * *

The day had gone rather well for Belle and the kids. They played, ate lunch, had some ice cream, and took a nice nap. Mal seemed upset all day, but there were moments she had seemingly forgotten that emotion.

It was now time for everybody to relax. Dinner had been served, and everyone seemed far hungrier than they should have been. Ben, being his polite self, stuffed his face in the most peaceful way.

Carlos had food flying everywhere.

Jane was slurping.

Mal was talking with her mouth open. Giggling at Ben's attempt to keep to his manners.

Maybe spaghetti hadn't been the best request for dinner.

Once everyone had finished, it was time for baths. Belle knew if she attempted to bathe four children by herself, they'd be up far too late, so she requested help from one of the nannies.

The woman was probably thankful for the work, seeing as the nannies usually didn't have much to do unless the King and Queen were away from the castle.

Mal and Jane sat in a porcelain, clawfoot bathtub full of bubbles. Belle was bathing them. She giggled at the bubble beard that Mal had given herself and had giggled even harder once Jane imitated her sister.

The water was a comfortable temperature – not too hot, and not too cold. It was a perfect mixture. Jane began to rock forward and backward slowly, her head bobbing along with her small movements. She was getting sleepy.

Belle quickly washed the girls' hair and dried them off before placing them in their pajamas. Jane was wearing a set of footie pajamas, and Mal was wearing a two-piece set of fleece pants and a long sleeve shirt.

She carried Jane back to the room that had been set up for the week. The boys would be staying here as well, mostly due to the fact that they'd be up and down from bed for hours if they knew the girls were only a few rooms away.

Carlos and Ben were sitting on the floor playing with some toys. Carlos' wild hair was blowing in the slight breeze given off by the heating vent.

The toy blew butterflies that the children were supposed to catch, but the younger boy just sat against his bear and lazily caught a few. Ben was up and jumping around to catch as many as he could.

Mal quickly joined in on the fun.

Jane had her face snuggled into Belle's neck, and she could feel drool beginning to escape the girl's mouth.

She decided to just lay her in her portable crib. Jane quickly took her thumb into her mouth and requested her blanket; which Belle gave her. She hadn't fallen asleep all that quickly, but she certainly enjoyed just lying in her cozy space.

Carlos walked up to his mother and pulled on her pants. She picked the boy up and laid him in his own bed. Tucking him in and saying goodnight.

Belle then requested that Mal and Ben stop with the game, and instead read some books for a while.

The girl was disappointed, but the boy happily agreed with his mother.

Once the Queen had left the room, Ben looked at the purple-haired girl. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.

Green eyes looked back at him, slightly shocked by the question. Then she sighed. "I want my mommy."

Ben knew that it was more than that, but he didn't want to push, and he didn't exactly know what to push even if he did. Instead, he just wrapped Mal into a tight hug. "It's okay. She'll be home soon." The boy reassured.

He picked up a book called "I'll Love you Forever" and pressed the audio button that would read to the children, seeing as they couldn't yet read themselves.

"A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she rocked him, she sang, 'I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living, my baby you'll be."

Mal sighed deeply as her eyes shut, refusing to open again. Ben wasn't far behind, as his eyes had been burning for a while now.

* * *

Once Belle returned to put the older two in bed, she found them curled up in a ball together, fast asleep. They held a book in their lap and their heads laid back.

She quickly snapped a photo, wanting to remember this moment forever. After taking a few pictures, she lifted Mal up first, since she was the easiest to move. The girl frowned, but her eyes never opened, and she laid her on a small mattress and covered her in comfortable, heavy blankets.

Ben was now accessible, and so she picked the book off of his lap and lifted him into her arms. He made no expression, his mouth remained open, but that was all.

Once he was sufficiently covered, Belle walked towards the door and shut off the overhead light, leaving only the socket light on the wall for their comfort.

She smiled and headed to her own room, ready to fall onto her bed and not stand back up for hours.

That had been easier than she expected – for the first day, anyway.

* * *

 **Ehh, it's a little early. I was having anxiety, so I started writing and this came out. Hope you enjoy!**

 **100** **th** **review gets a request for the next chapter that I** _ **must**_ **put in!**


End file.
